Change of Fate
by Farrellm21
Summary: Sanna always believed she would be nothing more than a simple servant for the Asgardian palace. But sometimes fate deems you worthy of more than what you know. Becoming an apprentice archer of Fandral, and asked to secretly join the Warriors Three is enough. But having to deal with a dark, sarcastic, arrogant prince on top of that? Loki/OC Pre-Thor
1. A Servant and Nothing More

**Hey guys, **

**This was an idea I came up with on Sunday. I already have all of the chapters mapped out and they will be updated as soon as possible.**

**Thank you!**

**All of these characters belong to Marvel I only own Sanna.**

* * *

I was running down the hallway of royal Asgardian Palace.

I was due to help the Queen lace up her dress about two minutes ago. Seeing Lady Frigga's doors to her royal bed chamber I came to a halt. As gracefully as I could manage I opened the door "Your Royal Highness," I called, I saw her majesty standing by her bed looking at a very beautiful gown that was laying on her chair in her sitting room.

Lady Frigga looked up to me and smiled "ah Sanna there you are, what kept you?"

I felt my face heat up from shame she had noticed I wasn't on time, I immediately bowed my head "I-I am sorry my Lady I was kept back readying the food longer than expected. P-Please forgive me". I said quietly I heard her grace sigh "honestly Sanna its fine, you always overreact. Come now raise your head and help me with my dress."

I looked up at Lady Frigga and nodded "yes my Queen," I managed as I walked over to help her get in her gown. I unlaced for her and then helped it over her head. "It is a beautiful gown your grace, if you don't mind me asking I was wondering what it is for?" I asked her as quietly as I could hoping she wouldn't be mad at me for asking, but the queen just smiled as I finished lacing her.

"It is for the occasion of Thor's name day," she told me "I always like to look my best on my son's name days."

I nodded in understanding; I had forgotten the prince's name day was so close. Then again it really was not my fault of not knowing when given orders servants are only to simply obey, not ask what it is for or why.

As soon as I finished lacing the gown with my practiced hands, Lady Frigga went over to see herself in the mirror. "You look wonderful your grace," I told her as she looked in the mirror and she nodded slightly "this will do quite nicely, thank you Sanna." I smiled politely and bowed, but as I was leaving the room her grace stopped me, "Sanna?" I turned around obediently to hear what she asked of me

"I have chosen you to help with the serving of refreshments at the tournament today for my sons and the other royal guests."

I gaped at the words Lady Frigga had uttered. I was to help outside for the tournament? I probably would have jumped and shouted for joy if her highness had not been present. But I had to be sure of what she meant "you are referring to the battle tournament held on each royal name day correct my Lady?" I questioned her and she nodded and surprisingly laughed "what other tournament would I be referring to young Sanna?"

When she said that I did not know how to respond "I-uh I don't know your grace," I managed to speak aloud flinching, much too late did I realize that it was a question not meant to be answered. The queen smiled at me "now Sanna I want you to go where we keep the special attire for the servants to wear for occasions such as this. Pick a dress to wear alright?"

I gaped because I knew what room she was speaking of. It is a closet a floor below the royal bed chambers, in it is old dresses and suits that the royals no longer wear. Lady Frigga came up with the idea of letting certain servants wear the clothing for serving at special events.

I immediately started for the door almost forgetting to say my farewell to the queen.

"Th-Thank you my Lady, I-I will go there right now farewell!" I told the queen bowing as I opened the door, and ran out into the palace hallway. I ran up the steps going up to the third floor of the palace, and went down the hallway to where I knew the room was. I soon as I saw the door I wrapped my hand firmly around the handle and pulled the door open.

When I opened the door my eyes were filled with the sight of beautiful dresses and suits. I walked over to the side with dresses and immediately went out to touch one of them.

After gawking at the dresses for probably five minutes I made my choice. It was a dark mint green dress with sleeves that stopped just after the elbow. It had embroideries of leaves up the sides with crystals accentuating the designs. I draped it over my arm, and smiling brightly I walked out of the room.

I then started to walk down to the servant's quarters. The quarters were underneath the ground floor making it technically the first floor. Only the servants call it that though because the floor does not technically count as anything, just the place where the servants sleep. As I was about to go down to the quarters I was stopped by a voice.

"Excuse me Sanna I require assistance,"it was a man's voice and I immediately knew it belonged to Prince Loki.

Only three people in the palace made it their business to know the servants by name. They would be the All-Father, Queen Frigga and Prince Loki.

The All-Father of course knows because he is the ruler of Asgard and believed it would be unfit to treat servants as nothing if he is running a realm. Queen Frigga only knows out of kindness, she believes it fit to call her servants by name as if we were friends.

But Prince Loki only knows the servants names for two reasons which are: his exceptional memory, and he likes to have servants to blame when he does something he performs mischievous acts. Surprisingly I haven't been blamed as of yet, but it is bound to happen eventually.

I turned to the prince in question and saw him coming down the hallway in my direction. I started walking towards him as well and we eventually met at a crossway in the hall. "Yes my prince?" I asked while curtseying, Loki waited for me to rise "I would like you to go find the clothes I am to wear for my brother's name day tournament, apparently they were not delivered to my room as I had requested earlier."

Prince Loki said it with much disdain that I needn't question. Of course the prince was irritated; all servants know that he hates the obligatory tournaments held on each name day. Nobody knows why though, I myself have always just assumed that the prince doesn't like to be disturbed for any seems to like keeping to himself in the study or the royal library, and since he cannot go to either on this day he is most certainly not happy. Well honestly I have a hard time thinking of a time I have seen him happy.

"Of course sir I will see that you get your attire right away."

I replied quickly as I cursteyed before scurrying off to where I believed his clothes to be. I found my way to the second floor of the palace which was where the servants preformed most of their duties such as kitchen work and of course laundry. I entered the laundry room to find Prince Loki's attire still hanging on the wall.

As I went for it I noticed armor laying out needing to be cleaned.

That wasn't the reason for my interest though; my curiosity was directed at the arrow sticking out between the two plates of the armor.

I grabbed the arrow, hiding it in the sleeve of my dress, and then went to grab the prince's clothes.

I turned and started to make my way to the fourth floor which was the royal bed chambers. When I made it to the floor, I quickly rushed over to Prince Loki's chamber and knocked quietly. "Prince Loki I have your attire," I said quietly l but loud enough to hear through a closed door.

The prince opened the door fully so I could give his clothes to him. He had a book in his left hand and reached out with his right, not even bothering to look up at me. I handed his clothes to him and he gave me his thanks. As I turned to leave Prince Loki called to me again,

"Sanna?"

I turned again "Yes Sir?"

I questioned and his gaze shifted from the book to the arm where I was hiding the arrow in my sleeve. "What do you have there?" he questioned me and I silently cursed. _How could he have noticed, he barely looked up? _I thought to myself but I immediately weaved a lie.

Much to my own sadness I pulled out the arrow and showed it to Prince Loki. "I-I found it in the hallway. I-I picked it up so a person would not harm themselves u-unknowingly." It was a good lie; most people would have bought it but not him. The prince wasn't known far and wide as the lie-smith for no reason.

But to my surprise the prince simply nodded "very well take it down to the armory room would you?" I curtseyed and started to turn away. I thought I had made it until I heard what he said next,

"Oh and Sanna, next time you try to lie, I suggest you try someone like my brother or even my mother, but most certainly not me."

I winced as I heard him say his last words as he closed his chamber door. I walked down to the armory room but I didn't stop. I continued walking with the dress I had chosen still in hand down to the servant's quarters.

When I got into the room I went over to the set of beds I shared with my mother. I dropped the dress on my bed and proceeded kneel down and pull out the chest I had hidden under my bed. I opened it to reveal a very beaten up bow and five very pitiful looking arrows.

I added my most recent one to my collection thus making it six. I took the bow out with one of the arrows and drew it back to the correct position as if I was going to shoot. Not that I would; well in here anyways.

I then heard steps coming towards my room and as quickly as I could I put the bow and arrow back into my chest and slid it back underneath the bed. I quickly got up and picked up the green dress as if I was getting ready to put it on.

I saw my mother walk in and she smiled "so it is true, you were chosen?" I nodded happily and my mother immediately closed the distance between us and hugged me. "I am so proud of you; this means that the royals are fond of you. Come now I will help you into your dress."

My mother grabbed the dress from me and quicker than I thought possible she unlaced the dress. After I finished getting rid of my normal servant attire my mother quickly slipped the dress over my head and had it laced up before I could even speak. "By the All-Father, Sanna you look wonderful…go look."

My mother said ushering me towards the mirror. I looked into the small mirror we were allowed to have and frowned. I didn't see what my mother saw. All I saw were my long black bangs covering my dark green eyes and then looking down I see a dress that is obviously not meant for me in any way for it was much too long for me.

But before I could protest my mother came forward and started to pull my hair into a side braid to rid my hair from my eyes. Then she knelt down and started to pin up the dress underneath. By the time she was done it looked much better and I could then focus on how the green dress complimented my olive skin tone just as I assumed it would.

"There now go to where the servants are meeting, have fun Sanna."

I nodded to my mother, hugging her one more time be fore I left the quarters. I made my way up to the ground floor of the palace then to the outdoors where the tournament is always held.

When I finally got up to the top where the royals sat I was immediately greeted by a tray of mugs filled with what smelled to be mead. I walked down to the section that I would be serving; the royal family.

I saw Prince Thor sitting in the middle with Prince Loki on one side of him and the other side of Prince Thor was a variety of women that I did not know.

I looked to the end of my section which was where I saw Queen Frigga and the All-Father sitting. Which I couldn't help but notice was as far away from the screaming girls as possible.

"Brother! This will be a fine series of battles don't you agree?" I heard Prince Thor boast loudly "of course brother, they always are. You say the same thing every year."

I heard Prince Loki's bored reply, "But it is different this year Lady Sif shall be in the tournament as well as Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun. But I believe Lady Sif may just have a chance of besting even Fandral. I cannot wait to watch!"I watched as the darker haired prince roll his eyes and shy away from his brother's loud boasts.

"Lady Sif aside this will be the same as it always is. Unless of course I make it a little more interesting,"

as soon as Prince Loki finished his last sentence I saw a rat come forth from one of the loud girl's cups. As soon as she saw it she started to scream loudly and tried to scramble into Prince Thor's arms.

But seeing as he was focused on the first battle her attempt to be in the prince's arms was in ended up falling to the floor with her dress going in every direction. I couldn't help but laugh loudly at the sight, it was just too much.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Prince Loki smiling slightly at my outburst from his my attention to him was taken away by a very loud outburst.

"Hey you stupid servant get rid of this rat!"

The loud girl I had dubbed Annoyance yelled. I rushed over and plucked the rat from the goblet but to my surprise it faded from my view as soon as I had it in my hand.

Annoyance was still screaming but I still looked over at the dark haired prince in time to see him smirk at his prank before he went back to his normal stoic facial features.

I started to walk back to my post when one of the other girls asked for mead. I plucked the glass from my tray and handed it to her bowing slightly as I walked back over to my assigned spot by the princes.

_This was going to be a long day._

I thought but little did I know how my life would change on this day.

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter. It's mostly an intro to what will occur in the later chapters. **

**Thanks for reading oh and your reviews, favs or anything else would help a lot!**


	2. An Archer, Really?

**Well this is chapter two I hope you like it!**

**Sadly I still don't own Thor because if I did Loki would be in my possession.**

* * *

While watching the tournament it was hard to ignore Prince Thor's loud outbursts when any of his friends went forth to battle.

Although it was very amusing to watch him try to figure out who to cheer for when two of his friends fought against one another. I couldn't help but notice it was easy for him to decide when it was Lady Sif, granted it was not any of my business to point out but with Prince Loki at the light haired prince's side I didn't have to.

It was when Lord Fandral and Lady Sif were fighting each other that I was grasped by Thor's conversation with Loki once more.

"….another member for your silly group brother, really?

"I could practically hear the eye roll in Loki's words.

"Come now Loki you know as well as I that Fandral has always enjoyed swordplay over archery."

Thor replied defending his idea but Loki would have none of it he immediately came back with his own statement. "Thor adding an archer to your silly group is a risky move and you know it. Fandral is the only archer we know with great ability, we can't just go find an expert archer on the street. Not to mention we would have to trust this person with our lives, someone we barely know. It's a bad idea."

Prince Thor looked crestfallen at the end of Loki's last words. But then his eyes lit up again "What if we have someone who is a good judge of character make sure they are trustworthy. I bet Lady Sif would be perfect for the task!"

Thor said with great vigor in his words, he probably would have stood up in excitement if it wasn't for the lack of space and the amount of people around them. Apparently Prince Thor saw me watching their argument because he turned towards me "What of you servant? Do you agree with my brother or me?"

I felt a look of horror come onto my face.

_Why in the All-Father's name would they ask me? I am nothing but a servant?_

I felt my face heat up as I start to speak "uh-I –well p-perhaps it would be easier to find an archer that h-has potential to be an e-expert instead." As I finished my stuttered infused rambling, Prince Thor got a thoughtful look upon his face.

"Yes…Yes! That is a fine idea servant! Thank you!" he yelled quite loudly.

I couldn't help but notice the look of disgust on Prince Loki's face, "Thor I would enjoy to continue my life with hearing if you do not mind."

Thor gained an apologetic look soon after his words "Sorry brother," but the smile on Prince Thor's face would not go away. I couldn't believe I had given Prince Thor the idea for his archer.

I swear if the goddess Hel would have came to me and offered me death right then and there, I probably would have had to think much longer before declining.

Finally the tournament was finished with Volstagg as the winner. Prince Thor was quite happy that one of his friends had won; he had leaned over the side of the royal section cheering loudly mead flying out of his mug onto the section below.

Prince Loki however, didn't seem to care much at all he rose from his seat. He looked at me for a moment, before continuing to walk passed me, thus leaving the tournament area. Honestly the way Prince Thor was acting I did not blame him one bit for leaving early.

Later that night a feast was held for Prince Thor's name day, I of course was sucked into being a food server for that as well. I being a food server was bad for many reasons; I am specified for mostly dressing the royals and washing their clothes. While I could be a food server it was not my I did serve for the tournament but that was different I can stand idle by a section to offer mead or other beverages, but to quickly run around other servants as they served drunken men and women food was not something I am accustomed to.

As I was serving food to my specified table I couldn't help but notice that Prince Loki was still absent from the festivities. I honestly could not blame him, I did not even wish to be here and I have to be. But my thoughts were interrupted by a loud announcement.

"Attention! I have an announcement for all who can hear!"

I turned to see Prince Thor standing on the royal feast table, a sight that made all the other servants and I cringe.

"There will be an archer added to my group known as the Warriors Three. If you wish to attempt to join, my brother, Lady Sif and I will be judging your archery skills tomorrow in the royal training area. Thank you my friends! Now enjoy the feast!"

As Thor finished his speech he put his goblet to the air for a toast, all forms of cups were raised to the air and a mighty cheer could be heard for miles. Much to mine and surely the other servants' happiness Queen Frigga yelled at Prince Thor to get off the table, this couldn't have pleased me more.

When the drinking and dancing started I decided to sneak away. I walked down to the servant's quarters, grabbed my archery equipment and went outside into the royal garden.

I went over to the target that Lord Fandral sometimes uses when the Warriors Three spars here with Prince Thor. After making sure I was a decent distance away from the target I drew the bow and began to shoot. I winced at the pitiful first shot I had produced, but I continued to shoot.

I shot the remaining of my arrows towards the target. I was pleased to see that five out of six of my shots were towards the center of the target except for the first one I had shot which was on the outside ring.

I smiled at my accomplishment, but my smile faded as I felt the feeling of being watched.

Scared I turned around to see if I saw anyone but I saw nothing. Taking a breath of relief, I walked forward and removed my arrows from the target.

Not for the first time I thought of becoming an archer, a warrior for Asgard. But there were two problems that stood in my way. The obvious one that women aren't normally thrown into battle and the other one, the fact that I am a servant meaning I could never do as I wish. I only do what others wish of me nothing more, nothing less. Sighing sadly I finished picking up my mess before putting my things back into my room so I could go back to the feast.

But as I went back to the servant's quarters I couldn't shake the feeling of someone had been watching me.

After the feast which lasted into the late hours of the night, the other servants and I started to clean the royal hall.

But not so sadly, as I started to clean Queen Frigga instructed me to go tend to the gardens by the royal training area since the gardener apparently had too much to drink last night. Even though it wasn't my expertise I decided that I would much rather tend to gardens than clean the royal hall after a feast like that.

As I went out to the gardens by the mentioned area, I saw many archery targets placed on the area normally used for swordplay. I also saw the royal princes and also Lady Sif.

"Alright!"

I heard Lady Sif call out "you each have five shots to take followed by another five until we wean out the ones that do not belong. Prince Loki will be behind you judging your shots to tell me his opinion from a close view. Please do not cause us any more trouble than what is necessary for I truly do not feel like taking out scum today, alright?"

I saw the men nod, and Sif smiled "very well," then she turned to my direction "Excuse me servant are you busy?" She called to me, I stood up and walked out of the garden over to her to see what she would have me do. As soon as I found my way over to Lady Sif I curtseyed towards the princes right beside her then I bowed in respect to her

"yes my Lady?"

"Could you please retrieve the arrows from the target for the archers? Just stay by the first man and when he is done shooting take the arrows out of the target, return them, and go on to the next one." I nodded and went down to what she had asked.

The first archer was a larger man with dark hair and dark eyes. He took his stance, a poor one I might add, and shot his five arrows. All landed towards the outside ring except one that was close to the center. I saw the man smile proudly as if he had done great. Not for the first time, I thought of what I would say if I was not a servant.

If I could have I probably would have said something along the lines of _please tell me that was your practice round?_

But of course I could not say anything of the sort even if I wasn't a servant. I am much to reserved to say such a thing, servant or not.

I went forward and retrieved his arrows and gave them back to him before moving on to the next archer. As I walked away I overheard Lady Sif telling him to go home, thinking back to how proud he was of his shots I almost felt bad for him when I heard her.

I watched about five more archers shoot all of which were much better than the first but none showing much promise. More times than I care to admit I looked back at Prince Loki to see his opinion, and he seemed to have the same thoughts as mine judging from the look upon his face.

Finally we came to the last archer of the seven who had the confidence to show up. He was a shorter man with short unkempt blonde hair and blue eyes. I noticed how handsome he was but when he spoke he ruined his own unspoken charm.

"Hey you simpleton servant are you ready to see true talent?"

I couldn't hold back my retort that was in my head

"T-True talent really? Where? All I see is you, could you move over so I can take a look behind you?"

After I realized I had truly said my remark I covered my hand with my mouth.

The handsome but rude man looked at me with more hate than I thought possible. He looked over towards Prince Loki "are you really going to let your simpleton servant speak to a guest this way?"

I looked back at the prince to see him smiling and not even attempting to hide it. "Well, in her defense she did speak the truth," the prince said unable to hold back a slight chuckle.

Wait, Prince Loki actually laughed? Yes it was a chuckle but still I can't even recall a time when I saw smile as much as he just did let alone chuckle.

The man looked from the prince to me and smiled "alright little maid if you think you are so great then why don't you take my five shots?" He turned away from me and back to the prince beside me "once you see her pathetic shots, and then my own you will be begging me to join."

As the arrogant man finished his ramble I swear I heard the prince mumble something that sounded like "_begging? Hardly," _I smiled at the prince's supposed words until the man shoved the bow and quiver into my hands. I stared at him for a few moments trying to figure out if he was daft.

"Well…go!" The man said impatiently, I rolled my eyes as he pushed me, but then thoughts burst into my head.

_What am I to do? Shoot the way I know I can and be found out or shoot horridly and let this damned man think he's right?_

After a few seconds of thought I decided to shoot horridly it's not like they would let me join anyways.

I raised the bow drew the arrow back to my cheek. I was about to shoot but at the last second a thought I wasn't even sure was my own pushed its way into my mind.

_'Do you want to be a servant for the rest of your life? If you do then I guess you really are a simpleton!'_

That thought at the last minute changed my mind I stepped back and let my previous position go. I heard the man speak

"what little girl are you afraid?"

"hardly…"

I said as I looked at him hoping my face showed courage. I said that one word with the most conviction I have ever heard myself have. I then looked away from him took the position I always use and redrew the bow. I then let the arrow fly and smiled as I saw it actually hit near the center. I continued to shoot until all five arrows were out of the quiver and into the target. I smiled as I saw all the arrows near the center; sadly not one was dead on, but still I take what I can get. Besides I have never even hit a center shot when shooting on my own.

I looked back to see the man in complete shock and Prince Loki barely keeping a straight the man's and my own surprise I walked up to him and shoved the bow into his hands

"c-could a simpleton servant do that?"

I sounded quiet and almost refined but he knew that it was not meant to sound that way. I didn't mean for Prince Loki to hear that as well but he looked at the man still smiling almost verging upon the line of laughter."Well, we are done then?" The man said nothing and the prince nodded "very good in that case we have a decision to make come along Sanna."He called my name as he started to turn around, and I turned to leave as well. As I caught up to Prince Loki's heal I heard the man say

"wait! You haven't seen me shoot yet!"

"That won't be necessary."

The prince said almost darkly without turning around or stopping, I couldn't hide the smirk on my face as he said it.


	3. He Would

**Hello Again!**

**I was so happy to see people actually like my idea. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, Favorited or Followed. I especially would like to thank the two people who gave me tips in the reviews.  
**

**Now on with the third chapter!**

**I still sadly do not own Marvel. **

* * *

Prince Loki and I walked over to where Prince Thor and Lady Sif were standing. While travelling over, I heard Thor's boasts of having the most amazing servants in all the nine realms. I also couldn't help but notice the actual Warriors Three walking up behind him.

"Can all servants fight in some way?"Sif asked as Prince Loki and I arrived in front of her. I shook my head silently her giving me a thoughtful look. "Then how did you know how to shoot as well as you did?"

"I-I have been secretly practicing archery for five months now."

Everyone seemed surprised by this except Prince Loki who looked slightly bored. "How did you learn?" Volstagg asked, but Fandral cut in "How did you learn? That's your question Volstagg? Come now I taught myself as well. What I am more curious to know is how you were not caught?" I looked down at my feet to avoid Fandral's gaze.

"I-I-uh just did?"

I stuttered out hoping he would accept it. Lord Fandral furrowed his brow in thought, but finally when I never met his gaze through my hair covered green eyes he looked away. "Very well." He said sounding slightly disappointed.

Then I heard the man I believed to be Lord Hogun speak. "Well Thor what do we do now? Hold another series of tests? None of the eligible archers were very decent." As he said that I heard Fandral scoff. "Please Hogun, there is no point, we have already found our new archer and my new apprentice." He then looked towards me again.

"Sanna is it? How would you like to learn archery form one of the best archers and swordsmen in Asgard?"

I was shocked they wanted me to join? I felt my body fill with a wave of hope only for it to immediately go away. As much as I wanted to, it was impossible for me to join. "I-I'm honored but I cannot, I am a servant, it is illegal for me to become a warrior. If I do I will surely be exiled from the palace if not worse, thank you though. I'm glad you deemed me worthy of your tutelage."

As I finished declining Lady Sif spoke up. "We can keep it a secret Sanna, no one will ever know. Only we use these grounds, besides I'm sure we could convince Loki to form some illusion to hide you." I wanted to tell her that it wouldn't matter because only three people can put my name to my face. One of which is already present. "I-I am sorry Lady Siff, Lord Fandral, my princes, but I cannot." I was about to walk back to the palace when I saw Lord Fandral whisper something into Prince Thor's ear. Thor's face filled with realization then an emotion I had trouble placing, before he spoke directly to me. "Well then servant Sanna it seems I have no choice but to order you to be Fandral's apprentice." My eyes widened in shock. _He would not_! I thought, hoping he would change his mind. But then I heard "Servant I order you to learn from Fandral and be part of my group!" _He would… _I sighed in defeat.

The next day was when I started my secret training with Fandral. Even though I had been against it at first, I couldn't contain my excitement now. I was pretty much jumping out of my shoes by the time Fandral gave me the bow. Before I gripped it I looked around to see only Prince Loki present. Unsurprisingly he was not even attempting to watch; instead he was reading a book with a title that I did not recognize.

"Okay now Sanna, I want you to show me your normal stance that you take when you shoot." I immediately raised the bow in my hands, and armed it with an arrow. I drew the string back until the feathers of the arrow were level with my cheek and aimed for the target. I felt Fandral's gaze studying me. "Huh… not horrible, but you need to raise your elbow that draws the string back higher. Spread your legs a little more as well."

I did as instructed and looked towards my instructor again. "Alright looks acceptable, now release the arrow." I turned back to the target to insure my aim and let the arrow fly through my finger tips.

I watched the arrow fly quickly down towards the target and connect to the target with a satisfying 'thunk.' I was happy to see that my arrow was the closest it has ever came to a center hit. I looked over to Lord Fandral expectantly. "Not bad…" The lord said with his right hand stroking his beard thoughtfully.

I almost jumped with delight but Prince Loki's words stopped me. "Don't get too excited Sanna, it wasn't even a center hit." I looked towards the prince with slight disdain, but I contained my slight irritation and looked towards my teacher again.

After about an hour of training, I told Lord Fandral that I had to return to my duties. He told me to shoot at least 100 times before our next training session the day after the next. _Now my lord when am I going to find the time to do that without the risk of being caught by the guards? _I thought in my head sarcastically as I continued washing the day's clothes.

While I was scrubbing one of the royal's shirts Thor's I assumed, I couldn't help but think of Prince Loki's remark. It was true it hadn't been a center hit. I wanted nothing more than to achieve one; well actually I wanted to achieve more than one to be honest.

After I finished the rest of my days work I went down to the servant's quarters to see almost all the others asleep. I waited for everyone to close their eyes before I quietly grabbed my new bow and arrows Lord Fandral had given me and went practice in the clearing I had used on Thor's name day. Once I reached my intended destination, I started firing arrows at the target. After shooting 36 in a row I still hadn't achieved a center hit.

Heaving a frustrated sigh I retrieved my six arrows once more and tried again. After this six I deemed it hopeless, for me to achieve one this night. I silently made a promise to myself to try again tomorrow. Walking back towards the palace I made a quick decision to swap out the book I had borrowed from the previous week.

The book I had taken before was titled 'Magic for Novices.' While I did not plan to take my interests in magic very far I still chose to borrow this book from the royal library. My reasoning for taking it was simply that some of the chapters dealt with enchantments. I always found enchantments interesting so I decided to learn a little more about them.

I learned that they are normally used for weapons such as swords or spears. They can range from making a weapon sharper and more deadly to giving the opponent burns or frostbite as soon as the blade comes into contact. That's the idea of them in a sense, but there is still much that I didn't know that this book lacked in its pages.

My hope was to find a way to make my shots with an arrow faster, stronger, and more accurate, but as I read the book I discovered that it had the same information that I had already acquired from eavesdropping on some magic users a month ago. Upon finding the entrance to the library, I crept in quietly. I walked over to where I had retrieved the book the previous week. Putting it back I then start my search for another.

After some brief searching I see what I am looking for, a magic book specified for enchantments. But much to my discomfort, it is on the highest shelf. Rising to my tiptoes I try to grab the book but to no avail. Not thinking of the consequences I started to climb the book shelf in hopes of reaching it. My climbing was cut short by an elegant, deep voice.

"Could you please explain to me what exactly you are doing?"

Startled I lose my grip on the shelf and fall to the ground. Wincing from the slight pain I felt on contact with the floor I look up to find none other than Prince Loki staring down at me. Feeling my face begin to heat up from embarrassment, I rise as quickly as possible.

"P-Prince Loki, I was just-"

"Returning the book you stole to take another?"

Finding his gaze suffocating, I looked down at my feet and quietly defended myself. "B-Borrowing actually sir." For a moment the prince studied me as if to decide if I was brave for taking a book or just simply lacking intelligence.

I in response to his discomforting look fell to his feet in hopes of forgiveness. "P-Please my prince I meant nothing by it, I was just curious is all!" I heard Loki sigh tiredly. "Rise Sanna."I rose to my feet but continued to look down.

"Look me in the eye."

_Well my life was alright thus far._

I thought as I met Prince Loki's blue-green gaze. Even though I could practically feel my life essence draining from me, I couldn't help but notice what all woman servants do when looking upon his face. It was truly _impossible not_ to get lost in Prince Loki's eyes. I waited for him to tell me to leave the palace or more likely from him, to send me to death for attempting to practice magic as a servant.

But to my surprise after holding my gaze for what seemed like ages he then held up his hand to reveal the book I had previously tried to retrieve in his hand. _How could he possibly have done that? _I thought I hadn't even seen him cast any sort of spell. Come to think of it he didn't cast one back on Thor's name day either.

"This was the book you desired correct?"

Prince Loki asked me while tossing the book back and forth between his hands with his fingertips. I found myself incapable of speaking so I nodded slightly instead. He looked at the book title and read aloud. "_The Magic Practice of Enchantments, _do you want to delve into the practice of magic Sanna?" He formed his sentence as a question but I knew it was a statement.

I finally found my words "I-I just wanted to study enchanting, to figure out how to make my archery more advanced, nothing else." I said loudly enough for the prince to hear. I waited for him to drag me down the hallway and turn me into the guards but to my surprise he held the book in front of my face. Shocked I looked up at him confusedly, he looked impatient.

"My arm is getting tired…are you going to take it or not?"

Flinching at his words I returned my line of vision to the book and reached for it. When I did I was surprised to see a spider about the size of the book itself perched on top of it. Gasping I began to remove my hand from the area.

When I began this motion I looked up to see Prince Loki with the same mischievous look he had when the rat came forth from that girl's goblet. Looking away from the book and his face, I went for the book and grabbed it in one swift motion. Seeing the book spider-free and in my arms I looked back up at the prince about to ask why he would let me have the book, but to my surprise he was no longer there. Realizing he left the library entirely I was left dumbfounded trying to figure out why he had let me keep the book.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter! I have decided that I will post new chapters every Saturday and Tuesday. Keep in mind that is for Northeast United States time!**

**Any tips you have for me would be appreciated!**

**Please Favorite, Follow and Review~**


	4. Something More

**Hello Again!**

**I once again would like to thank all who reviewed, favorited or, followed.**

**I still don't own Marvel...**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

The next day my thoughts continued to drift towards Prince Loki while beginning my duties for the day. As expected the queen called for me to help her dress. As I aided her, I couldn't help but try to think of reasons why he hadn't turned me in to the guards. Actually he could have done much worse yet and went to Queen Frigga. Although the All-Father was in charge of Asgard, no one questioned the Queen's reign over the palace.

"Sanna are you listening?"

Her grace's voice cut through my thoughts like a knife. "N-No I'm sorry my lady things have been a bit busy in the palace lately. I know you don't have time for my negligence my queen, please forgive me."

"Hush Sanna it is fine."

Sighing with relief at her words, I finished lacing the bodice of her dress. She turns to smile at me. "You may go Sanna." Curtseying quickly, I walk out of her room to continue my very busy day.

To my luck I didn't run into the mischievous prince once during my duties, but the day was young. After many more tedious chores it was finally time for Prince Thor to 'call me for assistance,' also known as archery training. I ran up to the area once again eager to continue my training with Fandral. But much to my displeasure I had forgotten I would be meeting with Lord Fandral tomorrow and not on this day. So instead I found Lady Sif there to aid me in instruction. While she didn't know nearly as much as Lord Fandral she still aided me quite a bit.

"Alright, now fire the next volley of arrows."

She instructed as soon as she slightly fixes my form. After using my breath to blow my bangs from my face, I fired another volley as instructed. But just like the last ones all were close to the center, but not a perfect shot. If Lady Sif hadn't been present I probably would have thrown the bow in annoyance, but instead I gave it back to her.

"I-I don't think I will ever shoot a center hit."

I mumbled blowing my hair from my face again, standing in a defeated posture. But much to my shock Lady Sif shoved the bow back into my face.

"Well you will not hit a center shot with an attitude like that now will you?"

I flinched at her words, when she saw my reaction Lady Sif sighed. "Sanna, you need to let go of your insecurities, they are what's holding you back. Once you have confidence in your abilities you will improve greatly."

Letting her words take effect I take the bow from her I close my eyes, and start envisioning a center hit. I thought of Prince Loki's words on my first attempt training with Lord Fandral. Then I drove that thought from my mind and shut everything out. I thought of nothing but one thing,

_I can do this. _

I shot my last arrow and to mine and Lady Sif's happiness it hit the center mark. I dropped the bow my eyes widening with shock. I barely noticed when Lady Sif came forward and hugged me. "Excellent Sanna, I knew were capable of doing it!"Sif told me excitedly. After she released me I couldn't stop the smile that formed on my face. Nothing could ruin this moment…

"She finally hit the center? Well it's about time don't you agree Sif?"

_Except that! _

I thought bitterly as soon as I heard the sarcastic remark, that I had no problem identifying as it Prince Loki's. I turned angrily towards the voice and discovered him high up in an oak tree reading another book. I silently hoped that he could feel the glare through the branches that I was giving him. I heard Sif sigh exasperatedly."Loki damn it all! Come down here!"Loki jumped from the high height of about seven feet and landed on his feet gracefully. "What's wrong Lady Sif?" he said with mockery in his tone.

"Do you have nothing better to do than harass this poor girl!?"

"Technically since she is my servant and I do try to make it a business to harass all of my servants so…no."

I couldn't help but think he had a point, I honestly was just still happy he hadn't blamed me for his tricks yet thank the Norns. Even though I was supposed to be mad about Prince Loki's remark I couldn't help but smile at the way he handled Lady Sif's anger.

After much yelling from Sif and many sarcastic remarks from Loki, Lady Sif ended up leaving in a huff yelling about going to find Prince Thor. After she left I continued with my assignment from Fandral. After finishing the assigned one-hundred shots I was happy to find that at least 15 of the remaining 65 shots were center hits while most of the others were close to the target. Quietly I put down the bow I began checking to see if any guards were near, still slightly worried about them seeing me.

"What are you looking for?"

I had almost forgotten Prince Loki's presence. I jumped at the sound of his voice and looked toward where he had been. He was now lying underneath the oak tree reading what looked to be another book, different from the one earlier.

"I-I was checking for guards."

I said quietly and I noticed him roll his eyes. "Do you really think they'll recognize you? Not to mention that you're by me so they would probably just assume you are of high class." I looked around again at the guards I had spotted earlier.

"I guess…"

I murmured quietly. Loki then got up from his spot underneath the tree and brushed off his pants. "Well it's getting late; I shall retire to my chambers now. Sanna bring my clean attire to my room." I nodded and started towards the opposite entrance on the other side of the clearing that was closer to the Laundering Area.

Leaving my archery equipment in a bush by the entrance, I go to the room to find the clothes Prince Loki requested and start towards his chambers. Upon arriving I knock loudly on the outside of his door which he opens, only for me to find a very not so vexing sight.

Once the door is opened I see Prince Loki wearing only his pants he had worn that day, thus lacking a shirt. Unable to stop myself I look at his muscled chest for longer than I care to admit. Finally I ripped my gaze from him and look up to his face. Blushing profusely I hold his clothes out to him.

"H-Here you are sir."

I managed to say with my voice only quavering a bit. He ends up looking at me with an amused glint in his eye for a moment. Then he took the clothes from my hands and nodded. "Thank you Sanna, you may retire to your room now." I bade him the formal farewell and turned as he closed the door.

Walking towards the servant's quarters I find it exceedingly difficult to rid the image of the prince from my mind. But finally I managed to even though I don't know why I thought of the prince to begin with. Finally I came to the conclusion that it was nothing but me not being used to such a sight. Easily convincing myself of this, I crawl into my bed located in the servant's quarters.

_My life is slowly becoming much too much for me to handle. _

I thought as I closed my eyes and let oblivion take me away from my troubles for a while.

I wake up in the night on command as normal. Grabbing the book Prince Loki had let me keep the previous day, I go out to the royal clearing once more. Instead of practicing archery like I normally do, I sit down under a tree and start to read the book. Skimming through the pages of what I already know, I find what I am looking for.

A page dedicated to nothing but types of enchantments and how to form them. I read the instructions and set to work, I start by closing my eyes and trying to find the magic located in all beings. Since I had already had a vague idea by reading the other book, finding it was somewhat easier than I expected. I then tried to form the magic into my hands just as I tried before with the other book.

I felt a warm feeling encircle my hand. Looking down I am happy to see a slight blue aura surrounding my hand. The next part didn't come to me as naturally though. It called for the person to channel their magic into the desired object. Taking an arrow from my bag I had brought with me, I place it in the glowing hand.

Once again I start to channel my magic into the arrow, and not to my surprise it failed…again…of course.

This was probably the twentieth night I had tried this from about four different books I had taken from the library. Still the results were the same every time. Surprisingly I hear something I don't expect…a chuckle. Turning around I look to see nothing.

_I must be going insane. _

I thought as I got up while throwing my items in my bag.

_Or maybe it is just Prince Loki laughing at my novice ability with magic. _

I had meant it to be a joke but for some reason it made me think that perhaps that was the case. Dismissing the ludicrous idea, I sneak past the guards and go back to the servant's quarters. Sadly I accepted that I had failed at my attempts of enchantments once again.

* * *

**Well that's the forth chapter! **

**A little shorter than I would have liked but oh well...**

**Once again if you like my story and haven't favorited, followed, or reviewed I encourage you to!**

**See you on Saturday for the next chapter!**

**Preview for Chapter 5:**

_"I-If it can only be killed by severing their limbs then what use will I be?" __At my question the prince formed a very dark smile."That my Sanna is the fun part, you will serve as the distraction." _

_Not for the first time I wondered if the Norns just loved to torture me._


	5. A Plan is Discussed

**Hello Once Again!**

**This is pretty much a set up chapter for the next one. **

**Thank you for all who reviewed, favorite, and followed in the last chapter.**

**I still do not own marvel sadly.**

**Also I got a new laptop so writing will be much easier for me from now on. My old laptop was from 2007 *cringes*so yeah, this one will be much nicer to write with!**

**Now onto chapter 5!**

* * *

My days slowly started to fall into a very exhausting rhythm over the next few weeks. I would continue my regular duties in the palace, and train with Fandral or Sif, with the princes watching in the background on occasion. (Normally it was Prince Loki who watches mainly to add his opinion that Lord Fandral and especially Lady Sif do not want.)

I swear after beginning such vigorous training, my arms were beaten and sore from shooting so much. I could barely move my arms when cleaning. Thankfully none of the other servants questioned it. The only one that might have asked is Asta, thankfully though she is nowhere in sight. The last thing I would always try to find time for was to attempt to figure out what I was doing wrong in enchanting.

Over the weeks I had managed to slightly understand it better. But once I tried the enchantment it would either fade away from the object over time, or as soon as I let go it would cease glowing. The weeks were quite exhausting, but finally Thor and the others finally deemed me worthy join a meeting in his sitting chambers.

Since the meeting right before sleeping hour, I weaved a lie for the other servants I work with that Prince Thor had requested my assistance. Luckily they appeared willing to believe my arriving at the chamber I knocked quietly on the door, and after a moment the door was opened by Lord Volstagg.

"Thank you my Lord."

I said quietly as I went into the sitting room. In the sitting room Lady Siff, the Warriors Three, and the princes Thor and Loki were all present. After saying a formal hello to everyone I sat down at the circle table in the center of the room. The only available seat was next to Lady Sif and across from Lord Fandral. Once we were all seated Thor spoke up to unveil the planned journey.

"The dwarves of Nidavellir have asked for our assistance to drive the Rock Trolls away from their forges."

Everyone seemed to grow quiet when Prince Thor finished his words. Finally after what seemed to be the longest silence I had ever witnessed, Lord Volstagg was the one who spoke first. "Thor, Rock Trolls are very dangerous are you sure that Sanna is ready for that?" I could hear the caution etched in his voice. After his statement, my curiosity bested my shyness. "W-What are Rock Trolls, what can they do?"

Everyone looked at me immediately as if they couldn't believe I had never heard of them. But Lord Fandral was the only one who found it necessary to voice his disbelief.

"You truly do not know what a Rock Troll is?"

"What do you expect Fandral? It's not like they need to teach servants much, they are not meant to leave the palace in the first place."

Loki coldly supplied while his blue-green eyes burrowed into my own dark green. I was quickly starting to realize that Prince Loki truly does not take a person's feelings into account. Either that or he was purposely trying to hurt my feelings. Normally I did not care what people thought of me. As a servant you get used to people saying hateful things. But for some reason Prince Loki's words stung.

Refusing to show him any satisfaction that he had hurt me, I quickly turn away from him. I look to anyone else for an explanation, sadly though it came from him.

"Rock Trolls are short creatures that normally live in barren regions. They can match many Asgardians in speed, strength, and agility. They are also quite cunning; they have outsmarted Thor more times than I believe are necessary but honestly that's expected." Prince Loki paused at this point to watch his brother's cries of protest at his words, smirking slightly before continued speaking. "The only way known to kill them is to sever their limbs; does that answer your question Sanna?"

"Y-yes but-"

"What?"

Prince Loki asked rolling his eyes at my expense. "I-If it can only be killed by severing their limbs then what use will I be?" At my question the prince formed a very dark smile.

"That my Sanna is the fun part, you will serve as the distraction."

Not for the first time I wondered if the Norns just loved to torture me. I feel fear form in the pit of my stomach as I turn to the others. "Please tell me he is just attempting to be humorous?" But they just gave me a look of apology. "It was my job last time we had to do this." Lord Fandral said interjecting the silence.

"All you have to do is fire volleys of arrows and keep its attention on you while we sever the limbs. It's not that hard…"

Lord Fandral trailed off when he saw the look of horror forming on my face. "Maybe she's not ready yet." Lady Sif spoke up. "Fandral could still do it and she could watch…" When I heard the pity in her voice I cut in.

"N-No I will do it."

Everyone but looked at me in surprise except Prince Loki who just looked amused. "Sanna are you certain?" Prince Thor asked me and I nodded. "Yes, you all have trained me quite well and it is time I put that training to the test." Prince Thor nodded. "Very well we shall leave at daybreak."

The next day came much too soon. Lady Sif had ended up sneaking me to her house before daybreak so I could use her extra armor. Even though it was slightly too tall for me we managed to make it work. Finally we left for the Bifrost and on the way there she asked me to tell her what it was like being a servant. So I decided to tell her one of my favorite stories. She laughed as I told her of how Queen Frigga punished the princes one time.

"She truly made them apologize to every servant?"

She said laughing, and I joined her in the laughter. "Yes my Lady and they had to perform the servants' duties for a day. I was young when it happened so they had to help my mother instead. I swear she yelled at a young Prince Thor eleven times on how to roast food before she gave up and helped him. She even had Prince Loki lie to the queen and tell her Prince Thor did it himself!" Lady Sif threw her head back in a fit of laughter. "That is most amusing." I nodded smiling, as Lady Sif got a look of thought on her face.

"Sanna, you do not have to use formalities right now if you do not wish to."

My smile slipped into a frown, this wasn't the first time Lady Sif had mentioned this. "It just feels wrong for a servant not to address someone of a higher status with respect." Lady Sif surprisingly smiled again.

"But Sanna right now you are not a servant, you are a warrior. Just like me."

I had trouble coming to the fact that I was just like Lady Sif, but maybe she was right. After that conversation I decided to drop formalities when it was just Lady Sif and I. Finally we arrived at the Bifrost in time to see the others waiting.

"I believe we agreed on day break."

Prince Loki muttered impatiently, while leaning on one of the sides of the Bifrost. But instead of yelling at him like I assumed Lady Sif would. She just turned to speak to Heimdall with the others. "Good day Heimdall!" Thor said loudly, Heimdall smiled.

"Hello Prince Thor, you shall be traveling to Nidavellir correct?"

"Yes, we should be back sometime today."

Heimdall nodded "Very well my prince safe travels." Heimdall then started to set the Bifrost to allow us to cross over to Nidavellir. Once set, the golden room lit up with bright flashes much resembling lightning.

Before I had a chance to react at the amazing sight, I was forcefully sucked into the Bifrost.

* * *

**Alright that's the fifth chapter!**

**The next chapter will be posted in three days. **

**I can't wait for you guys to read chapter 6 it took me forever to write!**

**Remember please review, favorite, and follow! It's how I know people like my story and it just makes me want to write more than I already do!**

**Chapter 6 Preview:**

_As I say that he gets a mischievous glint in his eye._

_"That Sanna is where I will aid you. Wait until I tell you to shoot. Be careful, that enchantment I gave your arrow is only good for one shot." _

_Then I watch as a green light engulfs him and he disappears completely._


	6. I fail as bait

**Hello once again my favorite readers!**

**I am very excited for you to read this chapter.**

**Keep in mind this is the first fight scene I have ever written to please feel free to give me any advice!**

**I still do not own Thor or any of the characters involved, only Sanna is mine.**

**Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

I'd like to say I found the Bifrost exhilarating, and that I wanted to experience it again. But in all honesty I felt as if I had been drug through Niffleheim and back. The Bifrost was so fast and something I was so unused to that I felt as if I was dying.

Without a warning we landed. The force of the landing was so great that I ended up falling and taking down someone with me. Dazed, I looked up to find that Prince Loki had been the one I had drug down with me. He was now directly _on top_ of me looking down at me with an emotion I could not place etched into his features. I felt my heart beat speed rise to an alarming rate. But before I could register this fully or even blush, the prince had already risen leaving only me on the ground. Finally finding my wits after the ordeal I managed to rise to my feet as well. Looking over, I see Prince Loki brushing dirt off his armor before looking around at everyone else who was now staring at us.

"Well that was fun."

He said sarcastically, sounding very angered. At his words everyone then turned and started to walk towards the forges of Nidavellir.

_By the Norns Prince Loki is going to skin me alive!_

I ran to catch up with him to apologize for what had happened. "P-Prince Loki, I am so sorry! I did not mean to fall and take you down with me!" To my surprise the prince stopped and turned to face me. The emotions on his face were a cross between anger and…embarrassment?

I thought I was seeing things but I was sure I saw a slight blush on his features. Whatever proof of his discomfort I had seen previously. Faded as quickly as it had come, making me wonder if I had ever seen anything to begin with. He made a point to look me direct in the eye.

"Do not worry about it."

The way he said it sent a chill up my spine. After his statement Prince Loki turned away from me and stalked towards the front of the group. After what seemed to be a never ending voyage we finally reached the forges. Once we stopped Prince Thor spoke up. "Brother, come with me to speak with the dwarves." The princes left leaving Lady Sif, the Warriors Three and I to wait outside of the forges…on a mountain. "By the Norns it's cold!" Sif said through chattering teeth. "Come now Lady Siff we have waited in much worse conditions. Just think we could have travelled to Jotunheim," Lord Volstagg reasoned. "Ugh that place." Sif said scoffing, "I don't know how the Jotuns can live there!" For some reason instead of holding my tongue as I normally do I spoke up.

"W-Well Lady Sif they are called Frost Giants for a reason, are they not?"

I said quietly a small playful smile on my lips. Lady Sif smiled at my comment while the Warriors Three (aside from Hogun of course) started laughing loudly. "Who knew? The girl has a sense of humor after all, unlike our friend Hogun here." Lord Fandral said after his laughter ceased. Finally after what seemed to be ages, the princes finally came out of the forges.

"My apologies for taking so long, it seems Loki saw it fit to anger the dwarves before we left. They almost didn't let us leave." Prince Thor said obviously annoyed with his brother who just shrugged. "It is not my fault they do not have a sense of humor." I couldn't help but wonder what Prince Loki had done to make them so angry, but knowing how angry he is with me I figured I should not ask. Out of the corner of my eye I see Lady Sif shake her head.

"We are done messing around now correct? Because I for one wouldn't like to spend the night on a mountain…"

"Very well let us be off then."

Thor said submissively. "Brother would you lead the way?" Prince Loki produced a map from his armor, and waved a hand over it. I see a green light radiating from him and go into the map. When the light fades, he points to the direction he wants us to take. "This way," Loki said calmly as he set off in the direction. We all began to follow him and go deeper into the barely disturbed land of Nidavellir.

We ended up walking for a very long, tedious time. I ended up growing exceedingly bored. It also didn't help that Prince Thor asked Prince Loki if we were almost there every other sentence. "Brother are we-" "Thor for the last time we have not reached our destination! If you ask once more I will remember this next time I am bored and cannot decide who to blame!" Thankfully after Prince Loki's threat, the lighter haired prince did not say as much as a word for the remainder of our hike. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Prince Loki stopped in front of a very ominous looking cave.

"This is where they are."

Prince Loki said quietly as he extinguished his spell and put his map away. Upon hearing we were so near the Rock Trolls I felt my heart beat increase exponentially. As we walked quietly towards the cave I tried desperately to control my fear but to no avail. We entered the cave, skidding along the sides of it as quietly as possible. Once we went in a considerable way we came to a curve in the cave with two ways that seemed hallway or what looked to be a room.

Prince Loki looked around the side that lead to the room and as he did his shoulders tensed considerably. He turns around and puts a finger to his lips signaling all of us to be silent and alert. Lord Fandral then looks at me encouragingly and gestures for me to go to the front of the group to stand by the princes. Realizing my duty as distraction is underway I wasted no time getting to the front of the group. Prince Thor then had me look him in the eye as if to assess that I was ready. Getting his silent message I nod nervously.

He then shoves me forward into the room, but not before he gives me an encouraging smile.

Bracing myself I turn to where the Rock Trolls are believed to be. When I see them it takes all I have in me not to gasp aloud. Although Prince Loki's description was accurate, he did not explain how terrifying these creatures truly looked. Even though the two Rock Trolls were short, they were also quite muscular and had monster like features Prince Loki neglected to mention. The trolls were turned away from where I was. They were hunched over a table that looked low to me, but was perfect for their own height. Unsure of what they were doing I decided to assume they were planning their next harassment of the forges. Out of the corner of my eye I see Prince Loki give me the signal to begin.

Ignoring the shaking of my hands, I reach back into my quiver and grab hold of an arrow. I quickly lock it into place on my bow. That was when the trolls became alert, faster than I could have ever believed they turned to me. I cannot help but wonder for a moment what in the Norns I had managed to get myself into. Once they see me, a look of what seemed to be shock and rage were evident on their gruesome features. Immediately they started to run towards me at an alarming rate. Scared I fire an arrow at the one in front. It hits the troll right in the stomach; to my surprise it doesn't even look fazed. Both continue to sprint towards me ready to kill.

Right before the first gets to me, I jump to the side, barely avoiding its assault. Retrieving another arrow I fire again at the second one and watch it hit in its neck. But sadly it still sprinted forward the arrow having the same affect as the first one. I was now backed up against the cave wall with the two trolls looming over me._ I have failed._ I think as I close my eyes, readying myself for death.

That was when I heard the cries of battle from my group and I heaved a sigh of relief. Before the trolls could even turn, both were knocked down by Thor's hammer. As the first one attempted to get up Lady Sif immediately started her attack on it. I was in awe of how she handled her sword with such grace. I watched as she attempted to cut off an arm only for her sword to not cut through as it was supposed to. As she fought it from the front, Lord Volstagg and Lord Hogun aided from behind with their weapons in hand as well. I then looked over at the other troll only to see it being kept busy by Prince Loki, Lord Fandral, and Prince Thor.

I watch amazed as Prince Loki throws a knife at it with a speed I could not believe. The troll blocks his knife with its arm. It writhes in pain for a moment but then it rips it out and disposes of it just in time to catch Lord Fandral's sword. Seeing both distracted I use this as my chance to run over to aid Lady Sif, and the two lords. While running over I quickly fire an arrow at the heads of each troll. I watched as one arrow lodged in the back of the neck that the princes and lord fought. The other I had fired at the other troll lodge into the back of its skull.

"This isn't working Thor, they heal much to fast!"

Lady Sif called as the trolls were distracted with dislodging the arrow I had shot.

"I agree Lady Sif, these ones are much stronger than the last ones we fought here." Thor replied as he throws Mjolnir knocking down his opponent just after it removes the arrow. Just when I begin to think things will not go in our favor Prince Loki speaks up.

"Brother, I have a plan! But I will need you to aid as a suitable distraction for it to work!"

I fired another arrow towards the troll Lady Sif and the lords fought. I watch as the troll turns just in time for it to narrowly miss being shot in the eye.

"Damn it all!"

I curse quietly to myself. The troll then forgets Sif and the lords, and turns towards me. And guessing by the look it shows on its face it truly is not pleased with me. I shoot another arrow and it hits the side of the creature's face. The troll grimaces slightly in pain and closes the distance between us quickly. Before I can even move it towers over me ready to strike. Frozen in shock I stand there waiting as if awaiting death as the troll starts to strike at me.

Then out of nowhere I see one of Prince Loki's throwing daggers incased in a green aura flying towards it. The dagger cuts easily through the troll's upper arm that was meant to harm me. It falls back away from me in what looked to be shock and pain. Suddenly I watch it turn back to Prince Loki as if it sensed danger. Dazed, I look over to where the Prince Loki had been earlier. I see him standing where he had been with another glowing dagger in his hand. I watch as he expertly throws the dagger at the now one armed troll only for it to dodge his throw.

To my surprise he looks over to me. "Sanna come here quickly!" His voice shaking me out of my state of shock I run over to him with surprising speed, making sure the troll doesn't follow me. Once I am right beside him he holds out his hand. "Give me your quiver." Not wasting anytime I take my quiver off of my back and give it to him.

He quickly reaches in with his left hand and grabs an arrow, I watch as he holds his right hand above the arrow. It starts to glow that familiar shade of green that his throwing daggers had. He then thrusts the arrow and the quiver into my hands. "I want you to use this, try to shoot the arrow into its mouth. Make sure you angle the shot so it will go upwards into the mouth so it will pass through the troll's brain." He gestures towards the already injured troll that was now being held at bay by Lady Sif and the two lords once more. I look at him confusedly.

"But my prince neither of the trolls have opened their mouths, even when they have been injured."

As I say that he gets a mischievous glint in his eye. "That Sanna is where I will aid you. Wait until I tell you to shoot. Be careful, that enchantment I gave your arrow is only good for one shot." Then I watch as a green light engulfs him and he disappears completely. As soon as he is gone I turn to the troll and wait for my signal.

I watch in shock as Prince Loki appears barely a foot from the troll. The troll turns from Lady Sif's strike to him as if it knows he is a larger threat. It tries to use its good arm to knock the prince down but the arm passes harmlessly through his body. I watch in wonder as another Prince Loki appears right next to the one that was just attacked. Then another Prince Loki appears, and many more after that. Soon the troll is surrounded by about 25 Prince Loki images and having no idea which one is real. The troll begins to attack all of the images trying to find the real one. Just as it seemed the troll's patience was exhausted, the images of the prince began to talk.

_'__You are not going to kill me like that now are you?'_

_'__This is it? This is the power of the Rock Trolls?'_

_'__I expected much better.'_

The prince copies said one taunt after another, each crueler than the last. Finally the troll opens its mouth and releases a blood curdling scream of frustration. Not needing the prince to tell me it was my cue, I prepare to fire silently praying that it would hit the intended target. I release and the enchanted arrow heads right to the troll's open mouth. I watched in disgust as the arrow went into the mouth and out the other side. I only wondered for a second if the arrow had passed through the brain before the troll fell over dead.

All of the images of Prince Loki disappeared immediately. I put a hand over my mouth in shock of what I had just done. I had just killed a living creature. I felt my eyes start to water at my deed. I wanted to stay still and try to grasp what I had done but it seems Prince Loki would not allow me that. He grabs my wrist and yanks me over into the direction of the last troll. "Come Sanna, I am not sure how much longer the others can hold off the other troll." As we ran to the last troll I saw the rest of the group was already fighting it. I watched as Lord Hogun used his mace in attempt to strike on its head, but the troll moved at such a speed that the mace missed. Lady Sif attempted to use her sword to behead the troll, sadly though it healed much too fast for the head to sever. Prince Thor was the one taking most of the strikes from the troll. Every time it would try to attack someone else, he would come out of nowhere. He would take the hit and continue fighting.

"Brother! Thrust an attack with Mjolnir into its stomach!"

Prince Loki said while enchanting another of his throwing daggers. Prince Thor did not hear him though, he continued to fight as he had been. Realizing this I take an arrow from my quiver and on a hunch I aim for the eye.

"P-Prince Loki!"

I tried to call out but my quiet voice was drowned out by the sounds of battle. I tried again and this time Lord Hogun seemed to have heard me. "Loki!" The lord yelled loudly in a voice I didn't expect from him. He didn't need to say much to get Prince Loki's attention. He looks over at him and in turn sees me just as I release the arrow that travels its intended path to the troll's eye.

The troll writhes in pain and opens its mouth wider screaming in pain, and surprise. Prince Loki seeing his chance throws his dagger right into the Rock Troll's mouth. I watched as the dagger passed cleanly through the troll's open mouth and out the other side. Everyone backs up just in time before the Rock Troll falls over, dead. My breathing labored and stress level high, I look around and see everyone in a circle around the troll.

We all looked as if we had been stuck in the woods for three weeks. Lady Sif's dark hair was everywhere, and Lord Volstagg had a long cut on his arm. After a quick glance over of everyone, I was happy to see that Volstagg's cut was the only injury aside from a few bruises. Not one word was said as we assessed one another. I then realized they were doing the same thing I had just done, they were checking for injuries. Finally when no one admitted to any injuries the stressful silence broke.

"Well, that was fun…"

Lord Fandral said breaking the silence. Then to my surprise everyone started laughing, even Prince Loki had a slight smile on his face. "Come now let's leave this desolate land and go home." Prince Thor said as the laughter died down. He started walking towards the cave entrance. Following his example, we all started walking out of the cave.

"Sanna that was an amazing shot!"

Lady Sif said as she fell into pace with me. I looked up at her smiling unsurely.

"But you were the one who was actually fighting. Besides Prince L-Loki was the one who saved us."

"But still, without that shot it probably would have kept fighting until it killed one of us."

I wanted to protest, I wanted to say that Prince Loki was the one who had provided me with the means to kill the first one. I also wanted to say that she had done much more than I had, but I couldn't find a proper place to say it in our conversation. Our whole group continued to talk about the battle with much vigor. But that excitement doubled when we got to Prince Loki's achievements.

"Brother that was amazing! How did you know that adding magic to the weapons would work?"

Prince Thor asked excitedly as we came to the area that the Bifrost would be able to pick us up. I noticed Prince Loki glance over at me thoughtfully before looking back at his brother.

"It…was just a hunch…"

He said thoughtfully, his words trailing off. For a second I wonder why the prince looked at me when Prince Thor asked him of his plan. The light haired prince shrugged silently accepting his brother's vague response before he called to Heimdall. I braced myself as I was sucked into the Bifrost for my second, but certainly not last time.

* * *

**Alright that's the sixth chapter!**

**Feel free to tell me what you thought of it!**

**I'd like to thank all who have favorite, followed, and reviewed. Seriously though, you have no idea how much it means to me that people are enjoying my story. It just makes me want to write more! Alright that's it then, I will see you all for chapter 7!**


	7. What did I just do?

**Hello everyone!**

**Sorry I'm a little late with this chapter but better late then never right?**

**I sadly do not own marvel...**

* * *

I was ecstatic when my travels with the Bifrost were done for the day. I wish I could say that I did not fall again when we landed back in Asgard, but if I would say that, it would be a lie. When we landed the second time I instantly fell to the ground by Sif. Thankfully though she did not leave me on the ground like Prince Loki had before.

"S-Sorry Lady Sif, I'm not really used to that thing yet."

Sif smiled at me as she helped me off the ground. "It's alright Sanna I was the same way my first time using the Bifrost." "Really?" I asked unsure if I should believe her or not. Quite honestly I didn't see Sif as the type to fall ever let alone from travelling through the Bifrost. She saw my look of unbelieving and laughed.

"Alright no I didn't have that problem but don't worry you will get the hang of it soon enough."

For some reason I had my doubts. Once Prince Thor said his goodbyes to Heimdall, we finally walked out of the Bifrost. I never felt so relieved to see Asgard again. Sadly my relief of being back was short lived. Right by the walkway to the Bifrost I see seven horses with no owner near them. It doesn't take me long to figure out their intended purpose for being there.

I watched as my six comrades walk up and get on their respective horse with great grace that I was in no possible way capable of. Sif looked down to see me still on the ground by my horse.

"Sanna can you ride?"

Before I could answer her question Prince Loki felt the need to cut in.

"Sif she can't even land correctly when we travel with the Bifrost. What makes you think she can ride a horse?"

I angrily turned my gaze to the prince. "Actually I can ride thank you very much." The prince raised his eyebrows at that. "Oh really? Did you take the royal horses for a ride too while you illegally practiced archery for five months?" I felt my face heat up, not from embarrassment but anger. For a minute I forgot that I was a servant and that I wasn't allowed to talk back to the prince. Quite frankly at this point I could care in the least. I try to hold my tongue but to no avail, before I can stop myself words start to pour out of my mouth.

"You really want to know why I know how to ride?! It's because when I was young my father used to take me riding while he was alive!"

I did not watch to see how my words affected him. I turned back to the horse, swallowing my fear I grabbed hold of the saddle. I heard someone jump off their horse and walk over to me.

"Sanna let me help you."

"I don't need your help Prince Thor." I lied as soon as I recognized his voice, not bothering to look towards him. Not caring how disrespectful I was being, I put my foot in the stirrup and somehow managed to pull myself up onto the horse. I finally looked over to see the light haired prince still staring concernedly. I forced a smile his way.

"I rode when I was 7 my prince, I will be fine."

_Yeah Sanna you rode a pony not a horse!_

My rational mind yelled at me, but at this point I was so angry with Prince Loki that my irrational mind had taken over entirely. For the first time since my outburst I turned to look at everyone. I saw everyone's looks of pity all directed towards me, the gazes made me feel sick. I also could not help but steal a gaze at the prince that had angered me. Unsurprisingly I see a look of indifference painted on his features.

My glare was torn from him when I heard Sif's voice. "I think I'm going to ride ahead with Sanna to make sure she remembers how to ride properly." I went ahead with Sif, leaving my anger with the prince behind me.

Finally back at the palace, I delve straight into my work I had neglected earlier when I went on the quest. I tried to take out my frustrations by washing the royals' clothes, very aggressively I might add. Sadly though it didn't seem to work very well, I was so angry that I barely noticed another servant coming up behind me.

"Sanna is that you?"

I turn around to see my servant friend Asta standing at the entrance. I heard Asta squeal; she ran over and hugged me profusely. "I haven't seen you in ages, where have you been?" Asta has been my best friend since I came to the palace with my mother. She was the only other servant child at the time so we ended up becoming fast friends.

I had trouble responding to her question. I normally told her everything but telling her of my new adventures seemed risky. "I was chosen to aid the princes on a journey," I said. It wasn't entirely a lie, but she still gave me a very weary look. "Sanna you know you are a horrid liar correct? I believe I have told you that before. Now tell me where you were or I will go to your mother." I winced when she mentioned telling my mother. If my mother found out I had become a warrior after what happened to father…She would have my head on a platter to serve to the royals in no time.

"Alright I will tell you, but if you tell my mother she will have my head."

Her brown eyes lit up in curiosity, "tell me…now!" I walked over to the entrance of the Laundering room and closed the door. I turned back to her seeing her eye me expectantly. I took a deep breath and began to speak. "Do you remember that announcement about Prince Thor wanting an archer to join his group?"

Asta looked at me curiously."Yes I recall that," then anger flashed in her eyes. "I remember now that prince stood up on the royal table as if it were nothing but a stage! Why if he hadn't been a royal I would have tackled him off that table and wrung his handsome neck with my bare hands!"

I put up my hands in a calming gesture. "Easy Asta that is not the reason I brought that up." I said calmingly, "I brought it up because they chose me to be the archer." The anger faded from her eyes and was replaced with a look of excitement. She ran up to me grabbing my hands and started jumping up and down.

"Sanna that's amazing! You've always wanted to be an archer! Granted I thought you were insane when you told me that you were illegally practicing archery about five months ago…But look at you now, your hard work is paying off. I also thought you were insane when you told me you were going to try to learn enchantments, how is that-"

"Asta breathe," I commanded cutting her off in mid sentence. She stopped talking and took a long exaggerated breath. I rolled my eyes at her childish antics. She and I were the same age, but sometimes she acted as if she were a simple prepubescent child. I can barely recall her acting like a young adult once as long as I have known her.

She looked at me impatiently, "Well you haven't answered my questions." Finally I couldn't take her glare any longer. I gave in and told her everything from the arrogant guy making me shoot at the target, to helping fight the Rock Trolls at Nidavellir. I even told her about my encounters with Prince Loki, including the one at the Bifrost. I regretted telling her instantly.

"You made the prince fall on you? Was he embarrassed?"

"Asta it was just a small misunderstanding nothing more. Besides you know as well as I that servants are forbidden to have those types of relations with royals."

I watched as her excitement turned to disappointment. I could not tell her that I thought the prince had blushed, but if I did I would never hear the end of it. In attempts to change the subject I told her about my recent attempts of enchantments. "So you haven't improved at all?" She asked and I shook my head sadly. "I cannot get the enchantment to stay on the object, no matter what I try." At the end of my sentence Asta got a bright look on her face.

"Why not ask the prince for assistance?"

For a second I wondered if she was joking, but when I looked at her she was deadly serious. "Ask Prince Loki for assistance, Asta you surely must be joking. Even if I did ask there is no way in the Nine Realms he would ever aid me." Asta smiled and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Sanna, how would you know if you never ask? I have to go back to the kitchen now. Think about asking him would you? I would hate it if all that work you put into enchantments would go to waste."

Asta then took her hand off my shoulder and left the room. I went back to work but couldn't stop thinking of what she had said. If I asked the prince for help with magic, not saying that I would, but if I did there was no possible way he would agree to now. Not after how I had treated him by the Bifrost.

_He did deserve it._

An impulsive thought ran through my head that I did not disagree with in any way. Finally I came to a decision. After finishing my day's work in the Laundering room, I turn on my heel and walk out of the room. Going down to the servant's quarters, I change and enter my bed.

_There is no way in the Nine Realms I am asking him for help._

I think as I drift off into sleep.

_'__I was back at the cave in Nidavellir again, everything dark and ominous. I feel my hair on the back of my neck stand up and I know that there is something behind me. I turn around to the same two Rock Trolls that we killed the same day. "T-This cannot be real." I say to myself as I look at the trolls._

_I watch in horror as the trolls grow from their original short stature to tower over me. I look for anything to defend myself with but to no avail. Turning on my heel, I run for the entrance of the cave. I sprint as fast as I can and feel the padding of my feet carry me. But when I reach where the entrance had been, it was no longer there, now replaced by a cave wall._

_I turn back to the trolls realizing I am trapped. I feel the chill go up my spine as I see the trolls stare vindictively at me. One troll steps forward, that I immediately recognize as the one that I shot in the eye. I watch horrified, frozen in fear as it raises its fist, and it crashes into me. _

_Before I can even scream, the scene then changes to reveal my mother crying over me. "Why did you do this to me Sanna?" I heard her muffled plea as she cried over me. I tried to talk and tell her I was fine but my voice wouldn't work. She stops crying and turns to where I stand._

_"__You wanted to be like your father that much? You had to leave me alone just like he did? How dare you be so selfish!" '_

I jolt up in my bed wide awake as my heart beat races. My breathing labored I immediately look over at my mother only to see her fast asleep. I let out a breath of relief. As I look down at her my stomach fills with guilt.

_How could I do this to her? Ever since father died I have been all she has. But by learning am I not helping her. I will be able to keep myself alive on journeys…With what though? Archery is not enough to keep me alive for my mother, and I cannot leave her like father did. But I refuse to give up being a warrior. That is something I just can't bring myself to do. _

_In that case…I do not have a choice then._

My crazy debate in my mind coming to an end, I rip my gaze away from my sleeping mother. I know what I have to do tomorrow. I hate it…but I have no choice. I was incapable of falling back asleep. So I just stayed in my bed and waited until the time was right. Finally after what seemed like an eternity I decided that it was now or never.

I get up out of my bed as quietly as possible, careful not to wake anybody else. Leaving the servant's quarters I start to ascend the stairs to the royal chambers. Once I reach the floor I walk over to Prince Loki's chambers. I hesitate, should I really do this, I thought. But then I thought of the dream, and my mother. All fear that was previously with me vanishes as I knock on the door. I didn't have to wait long, I hear footsteps on the other side and then the door swings open. As soon as it opens I take in Prince Loki's presence. Surprisingly he looks as if he is already fully awake. He gives me a look of amusement and curiosity. I slowly walk over to the prince and stand idly by the chair he is sitting on.

"Sanna what are you doing here? I did not ask for your assistance."

"True you did not. That is because I have come to ask you for your assistance."

The prince's eyebrows shoot up, "oh really? Whatever could you require my aid with?" I feel the nervousness start boiling in my stomach as I look him in the eye. What if he says no? I squashed the thought as soon as it surfaced.

"I-I want you to aid me in magic enchantments."

To my surprise he does not look surprised in the least.

"I was wondering how long it would take to gain enough courage to ask." He says dismissively. Wait he wanted to help me? Confused I try to speak again but he cuts me off.

"I will give you one month. Nothing more, nothing less, if you do not improve that is not of my concern. Meet me in the library at midnight and we will begin your training then, understood?"

Unable to form words, I simply nod. After saying a formal farewell he closes his door and I begin to walk away. Only then did realization hit me.

_What in the Nine Realms did I just do?_

* * *

**Well that's it for chapter seven!**

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**I'd like to thank everyone who has favorited, reviewed, and followed.**

**I'll see everyone for the next chapter then.**


	8. My Torture Begins

**Hey Guys, **

**Sorry this chapter was late due to the holidays.**

**Thanks to all who have encouraged this story so far!**

**I still do not own marvel... *Sighs***

**Oh and if anybody was still wondering I will try to update every Saturday and Tuesday!**

* * *

I spent the remainder of my day trying to fathom why Prince Loki had agreed to help me. Was it because he found it amusing or was it because he was going to turn me into the guards the moment I walked in the library? Perhaps he felt bad for what happened earlier? Most of the explanations I thought of were thrown out immediately due to the ideas being out of character for the complex prince.

I was so deep into thought I could barely focus during my training with Fandral. He was very lenient towards me until I fired the worse volley of arrows I had ever laid eyes on. I winced at my volley and I heard Fandral sigh.

"Sanna, are you alright?"

"N-Not really I feel ill."

It was not a complete lie I was ill, but it was more mentally than physically. Fandral nodded, "Alright in that case I guess we can end early." I filled with relief almost immediately.

"Y-You have my thanks Lord Fandral, I'm sorry I just cannot seem to shoot well today."

"It's completely understandable, besides I'm sure you and the other servants still have much work left to do for the day."

Smiling I give Fandral a farewell before I head back to the Laundering Room to finish my work for the day.

I was so enveloped in finishing my work before I had to meet with Prince Loki, I never noticed when Asta came up beside me.

"Sanna are you listening?"

At the sound of her voice I felt as if I jumped ten feet. "W-Why would you sneak up on me like that Asta?" I asked as I turned to her slightly startled, hearing my heart pound in my ears. She just smiled slightly and shrugged.

"I said good afternoon many times. Apparently you just chose not to listen to me."

Then her attitude changed to the much more energetic one I have come to know. "Now tell me, did you decide to ask him for help like I told you to?" I knew the question was coming but for some reason it still caught me off guard.

"I-I yes I did. I asked him to help me this morning."

"Well what did he say?"

"He said he would help me for a month."

I watched as Asta's eyes widened in what looked to be surprise. "Really? Huh I did not think he would actually aid you. Who could have ever guessed that?" I feel my body fill with anger, I turn to her and look up.

"What do you mean you did not think he would aid me? You were the one who told me to ask!"

I yelled in a hushed tone, but she just shrugged at me. "Yes, but I thought there would be slim to no chance that he would help you. Never in an eternity did I ever believe he would agree to." Her expression then changes to one of amusement. "You know Sanna it never ceases to amuse me how shy you are around people of higher status yet around me you are just cruel." I give her a look of exasperation.

"S-Stop trying to get of the subject, and I am not! Oh and thanks for letting me know you were giving me advice that you were _certain _of."

"Oh Sanna, he still agreed did he not?"

"Do not remind me."

Then she smirked, "it's not all bad. You could do much worse than being alone in the presence of the handsome Prince Loki." I fought back embarrassment at her remark and fed her a quick lie.

"Y-You could do much better too...perhaps a bilgesnipe."

Asta's smirk turned into a full out laugh. "You say whatever you want Sanna but you are still going to be alone with the prince for at least an hour. And because of this I will make it my personal job to torture you about it. Do not take it to heart though, it is simply because I care."

"I'm sure."

_More like because you are bored and want to torture me. _

I think to myself as I finish washing the last sheet.

* * *

~Finally what I had dreaded and anticipated came. It was time to meet Prince Loki in the library.

I carefully sneak out of the servant's quarters, and down the hallway. Having to elude the guards only once I find my way to the library. I stare at the wooden double doors for at least five minutes before I finally gather enough courage to raise my shaking hands and open the doors. I walk in to find Prince Loki leaning on one of the tables in the middle of the room. He looks up from the book he's reading and gives me an unimpressed look.

"You are late."

I look down at my feet, "S-Sorry I was uh-"

"Nevermind with your excuses just come here."

I numbly walk over and sit in a chair by him. I was waiting for the crude remarks, the arrogant smirks, but surprisingly nothing of the sort happened. Instead he turns to me with a look of amusement and something else I have trouble placing.

"Alright Sanna, show me what you have been able to figure out so far."

I immediately close my eyes and begin to find the warmth that is my magic. Once I find it I slowly start to force my magic to gather in my right hand. I watch my blue magic encircle around my hand. After a few moments I let the magic fade and I look up at the prince expectantly. When I see the look on his face I know immediately that whatever he was about to tell me was probably going to be insulting. Prince Loki looks at me as if he cannot decide if he wants to laugh or sigh in disgust.

"That is the best you can do? Well, this will be a riveting time training you."

I furrow my brows in confusion and feel my face heat up. "W-What was wrong with it?" At my question he produces a dry laugh.

"What was _not _wrong with it would be a better question. Not only did you take too long to draw your magic out, you also could not sustain it very long after you did."

I realize quickly that if I am to learn from him I am going to have to take some emotional abuse.

"H-How do I fix it my prince?"

I say with fake kindness that I hope he does not catch. He doesn't seem to catch it thankfully, either that or he doesn't care about my anger.

"It's simple really, the reason you take too long to draw your magic out is because you are thinking of it as if it is something inside of you correct? In reality it is not something inside of you, it is a part of you and just like anything else that is a part of you it can be controlled."

When he finishes his words he holds out his fist and as soon as he opens it his palm is filled with a beautiful green orb of magic. I gasp as the room is bathed in the green light, and before I can stop myself I reach for his magic. As soon as I do, he closes his palm and the orb disappears. Unable to form words I look up at him in awe.

"T-That was amazing…"

I had not realized how close I had came to the prince until I looked to realize I am but inches away from him. Our faces are barely a lean away, as I make the mistake of holding his gaze. I blush slightly as I ungracefully take a step back, tripping in the process. Thankfully he did not say anything about it afterwards.

"Alright now I want you to try to form magic in your hand again but this time…"

He trailed off at he turned away from me and went to the table. He then grabbed something off of the table and looked back towards me. He then takes my hand in his, I blush profusely at this.

_What is he doing?! And why am I blushing?! _

I think to myself, but as soon as I think this, he takes out the other hand that held the object he had grabbed earlier. I see immediately that it is a quill with ink on it, he then uses the quill to drop a dab of ink in the center of my hand.

"You will try to only let magic out of the area I just marked."

"W-Why though?"

I ask confusedly. He rolls his eyes at my remark as if I am nothing but a foolish child. "Simply put, it is easier to only draw magic out of a smaller area. The less the magic has to fight your physical being, the better."

Understanding what he has told me I set to work. I close my eyes and imagine a blank slate with nothing but that dot in the middle of the blankness. I focus on that dot and my magic as I try to coax the magic through. I feel my magic before I see it. I look to see my magic only coming out of the small area just like the prince had instructed me to.

"I-I did it." I said quietly, careful not to take my eyes off of the blue flowing magic afraid if I did it would disappear.

"Do not get too excited Sanna that is only the first part. Now that you can draw it out of you properly, you have to shape it."

He held out his hand again and filled it with magic. I watched curiously as he changed the shape of the green orb into a star, diamond, and then a crescent before he extinguished the green light. I nodded and attempted to try so with my magic. But it fought against me, like it was an ocean that did not want to be tamed. Just as I was about to give up and let the magic fade, Prince Loki's cool hands reach out and grab my own. His hands start glowing with my own magic as well.

_He is trying to help me? _

Understanding wordlessly I try to shape my magic again. This time the magic does shape quite easily. I can feel how it shapes, how it is controlled, and then he drops his hands and whatever control I had diminishes. I let the magic fade and look up at him. We were close to each other again but I tried to pay no heed to it.

"T-Thank you...I've never had control like that before." He nods looking into my green eyes. "I expected you would fail horridly at that. Control comes with time, eventually you will be able to control it without my aid." I nod in understanding and go to try again. It went on like this for a while, me attempting to draw my magic out and him aiding me when it came to a certain point. At first the closeness of him bothered me, although I could not figure out why it would. Eventually I came to the conclusion that he had to be close to me to help me.

Not to mention it would not matter if it were for another purpose anyways because that is impossible coming from Prince Loki. I don't know why I was still worrying about it though he had moved away from me now anyways. My thoughts were interrupted by his impatient voice ringing out.

"No Sanna, if you are going to perform enchantments you need to have better control than that. Try it again, and do it correctly this time. If you find something like this difficult then you shouldn't be learning." Finally I could no longer take the questions swirling around in my head, I had to ask.

"W-Why did you agree to help me my prince?"

He looked up from the book he had been reading while he was teaching me.

"Why? Do I need to give you a reason?"

"It would be nice sir."

He sighs and rolls his eyes, "I simply was growing bored. I decided I needed something more to entertain and occupy my time with. Also watching your pathetic attempts at magic in the courtyard were starting to annoy me." My eyes widen in realization.

"W-Wait so you were the one who was watching me?"

"You made it quite difficult not to. Honestly I am surprised the guards never caught you."

I am very tempted to look angrily at him but eventually let it go. I was about to return to my magic when he closes the book loudly.

"Well I believe it is time to retire for the night."

"I-Is it really that late?"

He rolls his eyes at my question, "I believe the correct term is early. Do you not pay attention at all."

Catching on to what he was implying I groan. I had been up with the prince all night, today was going to make Niffleheim look like a breeze. "Meet me in the library again tonight, you still have much to learn before you can begin enchanting. I would like you to be ready to start it by the end of the week. If you're not ready by then, you can consider your lessons done." I nod numbly as we walk towards the doors. We walk out together and start to part ways until I hear a sound I know way too well.

"I cannot believe that we have to work again today. Does the All-Father not believe in breaks?"

Knowing immediately it is the guards I spring into action. I untie the apron all servants are required to wear from my waste. Quietly I run over to the nearest column that is about a foot away from me. Quickly I take the apron and wrap it around the banister. When I am sure it can support my weight, I begin to climb the column with speed I am normally not capable of. Once I reach a high enough height I stop and look down. I watch cautiously as the guards walk past the column I am perched on. Once they are a safe distance away I carefully slide down the banister until I reach the ground.

"So that's how you avoided the guards all those times."

I gasp and twirl around to see Prince Loki leaning on another column that was closest to mine.

_Where had he gone when the guards came through?_

I think to myself quietly, but I dare not ask. He has a studious look on his face as he looks at me, then the expression changes to a smirk. "I must admit, it is quite clever considering your resources. But you do realize I could have just turned you invisible as well right?" "I-I-Uh force of habit my prince?" I stutter out blushing as I realize how idiotic I must have appeared in front of the prince. He smirks, acknowledging my reaction with amusement.

"Oh yes I do believe this will be fun. Farewell Sanna."

I curtsey, thinking to myself as I walk away.

_Perhaps training with Prince Loki will not be as dreadful as I had anticipated after all._

_Doubtful, yes but I can still hope right?_

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter!**

**Please come back for the next one and because of the holidays this one may be late as well.**

**Happy Holidays to all!**


	9. My Lessons Take a Turn

**Hello all!**

**Sorry for the lateness but I promise I will be back on track next week. But due to a project I have to finish for school I will only be updating once a week. **

**Thanks for the continuing support I am getting for this story!**

**Now onwards!**

* * *

The next week went by rather quickly. Training with Prince Loki at night, Lord Fandral during the day, and my other servant duties began to take a toll on me. I'd like to say I handled the change with much grace, but in truth I had probably fallen asleep while working at least once a day.

I made it an unwritten rule that I would not fall asleep while training with Prince Loki. I knew that he would not only be mad if I did so, but he also would probably stop training me. Which was not an option. When Lady Sif asked me to come with her to get my own armor fitted for the next journey, I was definitely ready for the much needed change in my day.

We ended up going into the busy part of Asgard, which made me very excited. I hadn't seen this part of Asgard since...well before my mother became a servant at the palace. "The armory is around here somewhere…" Sif said as she tapped her index finger to her bottom lip, then she smiled. "Ah that's right it's past the tailor's, come on Sanna."

I followed her wordlessly for a while, much too tired to talk. "You're not talking much Sanna, you okay?" I did not know how to reply for a second. _Do I tell her the truth? That I am tired because Prince Loki is training me? Well I guess she will find out eventually. _Once we arrived to the armory, the woman who worked there immediately started getting measurements for my armor. As she did that I told Sif about my recent training with the prince.

"He really agreed to train you? That is very unlike Loki to do something without getting anything out of it in return. I mean he does do some nice things, but not often."

I shrugged as the woman took measurements of my waist, "I-I do not know either Sif, I asked and he agreed. So far he has been an immense help so I do not know what to think." As we left the armory we decided to continue our walk around the market.

"Just be careful though alright Sanna? Only a few people know that you are a servant and we would like to keep it that way for your safety." I notice a strange look on her face as she says her last sentence.

"Sif, what do you know?"

She winced as soon as I asked, "apparently people have been talking of seeing a new archer amongst us on our last trip to Nidavellir." I feel fear form in my body, unable to stop myself I begin to panic.

"H-How much did they see? C-Could they tell that I was not of high status? D-Did they see what I look like? I-"

Sif's hand suddenly appears to cover my mouth and stop my rambling.

"Sanna calm down, all that has been said is that there was a woman archer with long black hair seen with us. Nothing more, many people can fit that description. You have nothing to worry about." I take a breath of relief after her words. We drift into a comfortable silence for a while, but suddenly the atmosphere turns for the worst.

"Sanna, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your father?"

I felt as if I had just been stabbed in the chest. "I-I-Uh I do not like to discuss it Lady Sif I-I'm sorry." I said it so quietly I was not sure Sif had even heard me at first. But finally she responded, "I'm sorry Sanna I did not mean to intrude. I had just been curious ever since you yelled at Loki." I nodded and plastered a fake smile on my face. "It's fine, really. Well I have to go sneak back into the palace now. I'll see you in a bit alright?"

Sif looked as if she wanted to say something, but she closed her mouth an nodded. I smiled falsely, turned and quickly ran in the direction of the palace. Once I'm back I start work again immediately. I cannot help but feel bad about how I treated Sif but it could not be helped. If there was one thing I found it difficult to talk about. It was my father's death.

By the time it was midnight I was almost overjoyed to go train with Prince Loki. If he was good at one thing, it was getting your mind off of things. At least I thought he was anyways.

"Alright Sanna, today we are going to begin channeling your magic into objects. Once you master channeling you will be ready to begin enchanting. Are you ready?"

I nod wordlessly, as Prince Loki closes the book he was reading and walks closer to me. He then puts a small stone in my hand. I look down at it remembering what Loki had told me during the week. Channeling is easier with smaller objects first. Meaning if I master this stone, I can move on to bigger things and eventually an arrow. I start concentrating and begin to channel my magic into the stone with Prince Loki's guidance. For a moment I thought I was going to get it the first time. Everything was going perfectly in my channeling, the moment I was going to exclaim my happiness at this though, I was cut off by Loki's unexpected question.

"Sanna, would you care to explain why you felt the need to yell at me after the quest last week?"

I curse loudly and jump at the sudden words, dropping the stone as well. My magic flew out of the stone, flying in every direction the rays knocking over a few books in the process. I watch in horror as one of the beams flies towards Loki, but he just calmly lifts his hand and catches the magic in his hand. The magic then disappears within his grasp, he looks at me with amusement and disappointment clear in his features.

"You know," he said shaking his head. "I'd hoped you would begin to start expecting some things eventually. You are just too easily startled Sanna."

I took a deep shaky breath to keep my cracking composure.

"Why do you even about last week care Prince Loki?"

I winced after I had said it, for I could still feel the bite in my words despite my efforts to conceal it. Thankfully though Loki just smirked, "more proof that the so called obedient servant has a temper hidden underneath that shy exterior." I could practically feel my confusion rising along with my anger and embarrassment. But for some reason, Prince Loki's words caused my anger to fade leaving me as my normal quiet self. I look down to avoid his gaze. But to my surprise he just calmly walked across the room and lifted my head by placing his fingers underneath my chin, forcing me to look directly into his eyes.

"I refuse to let you not give me an answer. Do not make me order it."

I feel my face heat up and my stomach do flip flops as my body reacts to the prince's closeness. I swallow with difficulty, still looking into his eyes for a moment more before I finally lift my hand to move his own, looking across the room instead of at him. Once I break free from Loki's gaze I am able to form coherent thoughts.

"I-I am truly sorry for how I acted towards you."

I stopped and he gave me an odd look, and I continued.

"I simply became angered towards you because you were saying things that bothered me."

I could tell by the look on his face that he did not buy my lie for a second. But I could not just tell him my reasons for becoming angry. Besides I am almost sure that he said those things just to irritate me, but why? In reality I assume at this point he is just messing with me for his own amusement.

Either that or he wants to know how my father could teach me horse riding if I came from a servant family. If that is the case, I cannot allow him to learn the truth of what happened to cause me to become a servant. It is simply too much...Even if I did tell him, would he care? Instead of calling me out on my lie like I expect he sighs.

"There is no point in forcing the matter, you will tell me eventually. Besides if you are desperate enough to lie that pitifully to keep me from the truth it must be important to you."

I feel my face redden at his comment, "I am not that bad of a liar…am I?"

He looks like he is about to laugh, but he quickly composes himself. "Honestly, you are the worst liar in the palace, maybe even all of Asgard." I was taken back by his statement, I knew I was a bad liar but was I really that bad? Either way at my own expense or not, it is a way to get him off of the previous subject and for that I am grateful.

"How do I make my lies more believable then?"

I ventured, and thankfully he allows himself to drift farther from the previous subject. Sadly though, it still does not give the means for me to get at a respectable distance from him. We are still standing rather close to one another, not as badly as before though. He smirks at my question. "I guess I could teach you," he says walking back to the table and away from me.

_Thank the Norns! _

I mentally praise, happy that I have managed to get Loki to let the subject of what happened a week prior. Sadly though I also know it is only a matter of time before he brings it up again. I am almost positive that if he brings the subject up again I will tell him, of my own accord or otherwise. I watch curiously as Loki sits on the table, and makes eye contact with me once more. When he does I feel myself blush again but I deliberately ignore it.

_This is getting out of hand. _

I choose to ignore that thought as well. "Simply put Sanna, the reason you cannot lie is because you know it is a lie. Because of this you cannot help but feel guilty. The secret for getting past this obstacle is tricking yourself to believe the lie as well. If you believe it then others will too." I nod in understanding, "A-Alright but how do I test this theory?" He stops and strokes his chin with his hand in a mock thinking gesture, then he snaps his fingers as if he has come up with the most magnificent idea in history.

_I'm sure this will be fantastic…_

I can't help but think as Loki smirks almost evilly.

"I have the perfect lie for you to test with. I know how all of you servants think of my brother and I. So I will ask you to say that I am more handsome than my brother. I'm sure that is a lie for all of you servants based on what goes around the palace."

Why do the Norns love to torture me so?

I look at Prince Loki as if he has asked me to kill a puppy. _Can I refuse? I have never even thought such things, yes I have noticed that both of the princes are attractive but I have never gone as far as to compare them to one another. Who in the Nine Realms does that?! _

Once I finish my mental rant I realize one thing in particular, there is no way he is letting me out of this library tonight unless I do this. It looks like my time of not being tricked by the trickster has come to an abrupt end. I feel my face heat up as well as my heart begin to race. I look to the left at the book shelves and mumble my lie.

"I'm sorry Sanna I did not catch that?"

I wince, why can't he just leave me be? I turn back to him, I close the space between us slightly, and look him in the eye.

"Loki, you are much more handsome than Prince Thor."

As soon as I say this I realize three important things. 1) I had forgotten to use a name of respect for Prince Loki, I have never forgotten that unless ordered to! Especially for a prince of all people! 2) I did not stutter when I said that. That is not normal for me! I normally stutter when I am speaking to people of high caliber. Yet telling a prince which one is better looking than the other and I do not?! What is wrong with me!? 3) The one that puzzles me the most...I do not feel as if I have lied. When I lie my voice shakes and I stutter much more excessively than I do with normal speaking. Not to mention the overwhelming guilt that normally engulfs me that I have to ignore for a while afterwards.

Since I feel none of these symptoms, that can only mean either I have taken Prince Loki's advice and I am a quick learner, or that it was not a lie. For my own sanity I have decided to believe the first. I can tell by the look on Loki's face that he realizes my much too quick mastery of lying. He looks quite amused and almost happy. Underneath that though I see slight confusion that was not there before. As soon as I finish my 'lie' I look away from him and down to the floor.

"I-I believe we are done with my lessons today correct? I-If that is the case I hope that it would be alright if I-I retire for the night? Besides tomorrow is an important day for you is it not?"

To my surprise Loki does not have a snarky comeback for me. He simply nods, while having a very distant look on his face. "Very well I will see you at the same hour tomorrow." Curtseying quickly I take my leave as if another Rock Giant is at my heels. Walking down the hallway I realize no matter how hard I try I cannot get the obvious blush to leave my cheeks, or the quickening of my heartbeat to die down.

Why is that?

* * *

**That's it for chapter 9!**

**Chapter 10 will be put up Wednesday of next week!**

**Also I have started another story for Percy Jackson and the Olympians, but it is an experiment only since it has not been done in the fandom before. It has not received many views, and I expect it is because the fandom is known for Mary-Sues and the story centers around my OC. So if anyone likes Percy Jackson and the Olympians you can check out my other story. Be warned it mentions suicide in the first chapter but not much after. If it doesn't show any promise I will probably take it down and start the Vampire Knight story I want to do earlier than expected.**

**Alright that's it then see you all for the next chapter!**

Chapter 10: Preview

I smile politely towards her as if to say _I'm not interested. _But even though I send that message through my smile, I cannot help the anger that begins to form inside of me as she addresses Prince Loki _. _I watch as she rises from her curtsey, smiling at the prince. "My prince, if you are done attempting to indulge your present company. I was wondering if you would like to dance?"

_Attempting to indulge really? _

The statement true or not irritated me for some reason. At this point I want nothing more than to put her in her place.


	10. Loki's Name Day

**Sorry I didn't update when I said I would. My school activities interfered with my original update day. **

**Without further delay here is the 10th chapter!**

**Still don't own Marvel...**

* * *

After about a week my training with Loki started to improve my magic immensely, but I still was not anywhere near what I needed to be at. Because of Loki's fast approaching Name day my worries of magic left me almost entirely. When Loki's name day was upon us many of the servants were called to assist the kitchen servers. Since kitchen work was not my expertise in any form what so ever, I was paired up with Asta who was making side dishes.

I had considered telling her what had happened yesterday with Loki but I eventually decided against it. Just thinking about her reaction to telling her what he say let alone my revelation about the matter terrified me to no end.

"Sanna did you get picked to be a royal servant again for the name day tournament?"

I heard Asta say, disrupting my thoughts. I slowly shook my head no in response. "No, you can only be picked once a year remember? I mentioned you though, maybe you'll be picked." Asta shook her head sadly, "they would have already been chosen this time." I forced a smile her way, "do not worry there's always next time."Asta nods silently in response but says nothing.

After a while of silence Asta and I finally were on the third side dish.

"Where is Sanna?"

I jump slightly when I hear my name being called. When I look up I am surprised to see that the person calling my name was the head servant. Giving Asta a quick farewell, I quickly walk over to him. Upon reaching speaking distance, I quickly nod my head in respect. "Yes sir?" I ask in curiosity.

"I was told to tell you Lady Sif wishes to speak with you."

"Where is she?"

"She is in her royal households getting ready for the feast I believe."

_Why would she need me? Maybe it's something serious? _

This thought causes me to move with excessive speed. I quickly thank the man and turn to run towards the Royal Households. Once I arrived I quickly pound on Lady Sif's door already fearing the worst. To my surprise though Sif opens the door and smiles at me.

"Sanna, I did not expect you to get here so quickly. Come inside I have a surprise for you."

Confused, I walk inside Sif's house. When I make it inside I am surprised by the décor of the house. Even though it was not the palace by any means, it was still very beautiful. The room I currently found myself in had a long table obviously meant for parties. Above the table was a glowing chandelier that from the looks of it had gold imbedded into it along with glass.

After I finish gawking at Sif's house I follow her into what looks to be her room. Lady Sif's room was about the size of the whole servant's quarters area. I see her bed on the right side of the room and on the left is a door that looks like an entry to a closet that I assume holds more than just clothes. I assume it holds her armor as well.

"Sif why have you summoned me here?" I ask curiously as I watch her disappear into her closet.

"Why? Oh I have decided you will accompany me to the feast tonight as my personal servant. I have already cleared it with Queen Frigga so you needn't worry."

"But why do you need me to be your servant?"

I asked utterly confused. Sif came out with a dress that looked worn but close to my size. "Oh I don't, but what the queen does not know will not hurt her correct? Now put this on, personal servants normally wear something like this."

Once I saw the dress I understood what she was doing. Lady Sif was simply bestowing a kind gesture, I also recognize this as her pitying me. She may not mean to, but since she is of high class and I am a servant she probably thinks I want to be noticed. Which is true I do want to be noticed...but not like this.

"S-Sif, you do not have to do this for me. I am fine wearing my own attire besides people will question it. The other servants will think you favor me and will want to know why."

"But Sanna I do favor you," Sif says as a smile starts playing on her features. "That is the problem. You may be a servant, but you are also my friend. Besides I cannot wear that dress anymore, I have grown too tall for it. The dress has just been gathering dust, but you're short stature is perfect for it. It would be a shame for it to go to waste…"

She trailed off as if knowing she had me. I smiled and took the dress out of her offered hands and walked into her vastly spaced closet. I looked at the dress in awe, it definitely puts the one I wore for Thor's Name Day to shame. The dress was a dark green like the first one, but it was more of a pine color than a mint color. It had white pearl accents on the bodice, and the skirt went out much more than the one I had worn previously did.

I felt myself fill with a sense of excitement. Even though I thought it was a bad idea, this would probably be the last time I would ever get to wear a dress this beautiful. I put the dress on quickly, I have trouble getting it on by myself but with my experience of putting them on others I manage. I walk out of the closet to see Sif in a dark blue dress as well but having trouble lacing the back. I quickly walk over and move her dark hair to the side as I lace up her back. She turns to me and I see the rest of the dark blue dress which is accented with silver embroidery. She smiles at me when she sees me.

"I knew you would look nice in that dress," Sif smiles proudly. I nod smiling, and then gesture to her unkempt hair. "Do you want me to do something with your hair Sif." She nods gratefully, "yes many thanks Sanna. I sent my father's servants away so I could bring you over."

She sits down and I make quick work of her hair. I decide to braid her bangs into two braids on each side and take them back to meet in the back. After I tame her bangs into the braids, I decide to leave the rest down. I grab a clip off of her dresser and pin it in her hair where the braids meet to add a sense of regality. Sif looks in the mirror and smiles.

"This will do perfectly Sanna, we should get going the feast will start soon."

As we walked out of the house I managed to braid my hair to get my bangs out of my face. By the time we made it to the door my hair was braided and Sif looked back at me pointedly. "How is that fair?" She said gesturing to my hair accusingly. Knowing she was referring to my braiding skills I merely look down at my feet and blush. I hear her scoff as she pushes me out the door and towards the palace.

* * *

Once we arrive at the feast, I am surprised to see how all of the other Lords and Ladies allow Sif to go in front of them. I followed idly behind Sif as she entered the palace, everyone turned to watch her. Lady Sif was well known as a Lady and as a warrior meaning everyone knew her. We walked over to the royal table where our other comrades were sitting. Sif sat down by Thor, when she did I couldn't help but notice the slight blush that appeared on her cheeks.

I stood awkwardly by Sif until she gestured for me to sit down beside her, which in turn was also beside Prince Loki. I couldn't help but remember last night as I sit down and when I do a very obvious blush appears on my features. I look down to conceal it, hoping that nobody saw or cared. Sadly though it seems Loki did notice...and has made it his personal goal to ruin my life….fantastic.

"Sanna shouldn't you be helping the other servants?"

Loki asked me, obviously amused at my reaction of seeing him. I managed to look in the direction of him and force a smile. When I look up at him I notice a look of shock on his face and his cheeks slightly redden, but is quickly covered up with a look of indifference. For a second I wonder if he was shocked by my appearance, but his look changed so fast I cannot help but think if I even saw anything at all.

"L-Lady Sif has asked me to be her personal servant for the day."

"Ah so she took pity on you."

He worded it as a question but I knew it was a statement. I blush and nod, "I-I am aware that this is the case, but I know she means well…" Loki nods smirking, "I'm sure the other servants will find this quite interesting don't you think so Sanna?" Horror dawns on me as he finishes saying those words.

_Asta is going to hate me! _I immediately put my face to the table to hide my face from the other servants. _If they start to think I am favored by the royals...I may as well write my will now..._

"Yes Sanna, hiding your face will solve your problems I'm sure of it."

_His sarcasm in these situations never ceases to amaze me._

I hear the servants putting food in front of everyone, and of course the person to set my food by me is the only servant who could recognize me on sight...Asta. I keep my face hidden as she sets my plate down and walks away. As soon as she is gone I sigh I breath of relief and come out of my hiding place. I look over to see Loki giving me a look of what looked almost like pity. I expect him to say a sarcastic remark but he remains silent. After staring at him for a moment in confusion, I look down at the table. _This is a bad idea. _I think to myself as guilt washes over me, and I quickly turn in Sif's direction.

"L-Lady Sif t-this was a bad idea. I have to get back to work...I-I'm sorry."

I get up and try move away from the group but a cold hand that I recognize immediately stops me.

"Sanna, do not bother chasing after her. If she recognized you she said nothing for a reason. Leave her be."

Prince Loki says to me as he releases my wrist. I look at him to see the look of indifference that I have come to recognize, but behind that I see something else that I have trouble placing. After holding his gaze I turn away and look at the others. Surprisingly I see only Prince Thor and Hogun noticed the outburst. Fandral and Volstagg appeared to be unaffected sitting at the end of the table laughing about something.

"Sanna is everything alright?"

I hear Prince Thor's question, when he speaks Volstagg and Fandral look over as well. I see amusement in Thor's eyes, from what I can't place. "I-I think this was a bad idea, seeing my friend made me realize this. Maybe I should just go and help her and the other servants." I hear Thor sigh and whisper something to Sif, she nods and then she turns to me.

"You're staying Sanna. I'm sorry that you feel bad, but you're our friend too and we should get to spend time with you as well."

I gasp at Sif' statement, I look around to see Thor, Volstagg and even Hogun smiling at me. I shake my head in disbelief, "y-you mean your words Lady Sif?" I manage to say quietly, and Sif nods. "Of course she does!" I hear Fandral's voice ring out.

"I venture to say you have even grown a little on Prince Sarcasm over there." I hear Fandral say while pointing across the table to a very angry and irritated Loki.

"Do not make claims you have no proof of Fandral, and I suggest for your own safety that you refrain from calling me that again."

Prince Loki retorts irritation evident in his voice. When I turn back to look at him though I am surprised to see a slight smirk on his features almost as if he was joking. For some reason this causes me to blush and smile. He drifts his gaze towards me but I look away before he can see my reaction. "T-Thank you everyone, it's nice to know that I have grown on you all in some way."

I watch as everyone (save Loki who rolls his eyes) smiles with acknowledgement. Thor stands up then, "well with that settled I propose we dance! Lady Sif will you accompany me?" I cannot help but smile as I watch Sif blush at his extended hand, then she takes it.

"I would be delighted to Thor."

Soon everyone finds someone to dance with, even Hogun is asked. Soon I am sitting by Loki an awkward silence in the air. Sadly though the silence is quickly broken.

"Your friend seemed quite irritated when you were hiding your face. I venture to say she recognized you, despite your pitiful attempt to hide your face."

_Keep calm Sanna he just wants to mess with you. He could be lying and just saying Asta recognized me. _

I think to myself calmingly before I answer. "I told her earlier that I had not been chosen as a royal server again. If she did see me it would probably look as if I had lied to her. If that is the case I would not blame her for being angry at me, I would be too."

Loki then sighs and props his head up on the table with his arm. "It's an idiotic thing to be angered over anyways, then again I guess I shouldn't try to understand your petty servant quarrels." Realizing very quickly that this conversation is getting nowhere I decide to get up and look for Asta.

I am about to leave when a woman comes walking over towards Prince Loki.

She stops in front of him and curtseys, but not before she gives me a glare. With that glare I identify her immediately as Annoyance, the girl from Prince Thor's own Name Day. I smile politely towards her as if to say _I'm not interested. _But even though I send that message through my smile, I cannot help the anger that begins to form inside of me as she addresses Prince Loki _. _I watch as she rises from her curtsey, smiling at the prince.

"My prince, if you are done attempting to indulge your present company. I was wondering if you would like to dance?"

_Attempting to indulge really? _

The statement true or not irritated me for some reason. At this point I want nothing more than to put her in her place. I bite my inner lip to avoid saying anything I shouldn't. As soon as I compose myself I stand up. "I was about to go look for a friend anyway, farewell my prince." I get up, curtsey and start to walk away when I hear the prince's voice again.

"Actually I was just about to _ask_ my present company for a dance. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

Before I can even register what he had said, I hear Loki's footsteps close in behind me. I feel a hand which could only be his grab mine. I feel my face heat up, as I realize what has happened. I look back at the girl to see her glare at me with more hatred than I thought capable expressed on her face. Then Prince Loki guides me away from the girl and towards the ballroom floor.

"A-Are we really going to dance?" I ask quietly, feeling my stomach flip nervously in the process. He looks at me and smirks.

"Back to being quiet now are we?" I look down to avoid looking into his blue-green eyes.

"To answer your question Sanna no we will not. I simply needed a scapegoat and you were the only way out of that dreadful situation."

I sigh in relief at his statement. Even though I try to show happiness at not having to dance with him, in reality I feel a wave of disappointment overwhelm me.

_I don't really want to dance with Prince Loki do I?_

I shake my head at the thought dismissively, and try to forget about it. Which isn't that hard to forget considering Loki still hasn't released my hand. "W-Was the idea of a dance with her really that horrid?" He rolls his eyes at my question, "do I even have to answer that?" I stifle a laugh at his sarcastic question.

_Why in the Nine Realms did I laugh? It wasn't even funny! _

I once again ignore my rampant thoughts as the prince leads us to a wall on the other side of the corridor. When we stop moving sadly, (_Why is it sadly?) _ Loki releases my hand. He leans against the wall and watches the couples who are presently dancing to a slow song.

" Y-You can dance right?"

I regret saying the question as soon as it comes out of my mouth. Prince Loki glares at me pointedly, "what kind of question was that? Of course I can dance, I just don't like to. Especially when I am constantly being asked by desperate girls who want to move higher up in title."

A wave of compassion passes over me, and I nod. "That's horrid," I manage to say, and Loki scoffs.

"Look around Sanna what do you see?"

I look around the corridor to see Thor and Sif slow dancing. I smile at the adorable sight before I continue looking around until I spot what I assume the prince is referring to. In the center of the room is a young couple pressed tightly together in a very deep and sick kiss. I feel disgust wash over me as I turn back to Loki.

"I-I don't have to describe that do I?"

Loki smirks at my question and shakes his head. "But you understand? All dancing has become is a way for men and women to stick to each other in public, it's quite horrendous really." For some reason I am caught off guard by his comment. I find myself producing an indignant gasp as I blush in realization of what he was implying. Loki smirks at my reaction and shakes his head.

"It's almost amusing how innocent and naïve one person can be."

As the prince says this he looks me in the eye amusement evident on his features.

"I-Uh-I," I stutter into silence unable to form words. I start to back up from the prince, "I-I'm going to look for Asta. Farewell my prince." I manage to say as I turn to look for my friend, leaving Prince Loki leaning on the wall with a slight smirk gracing his features obviously amused by my reaction.

_I am going to be harassed about that later._

I cannot help but think as I begin my search for Asta.

* * *

**Once again sorry for the lateness. I will see you all next week! I will try to post on Saturday next week depending on circumstances, but either way expect a chapter sometime next week. **

**Thank you to all who like my story and support it!**


	11. Blackmailed by an Asgardian Maiden

**Hello my readers!**

**This is chapter 11 of my story. I'd once again like to thank all of the continued support I get for this story. Also remember if you like my story and you haven't liked or followed yet I encourage you to. **

**Still do not and will never own the wonderful works of Marvel...**

* * *

As soon as I leave the prince, I start to look for Asta but find it increasingly difficult to find her. Finally I find her being yelled at by one of the maidens of the palace. The palace maidens are young virgin women of high status. Their families usually send them here in hopes of them marrying to a man of high status or money. Seeing Asta being yelled at by one of them seals my anger. I stalk over to them ready to defend my friend.

"No I refuse to do it again Hilda!"

I hear Asta's voice whispering harshly as I close the distance between myself and the two.

"W-Why are you yelling at my friend my lady?"

Even though I am angry I still say my statement quietly, knowing that as miniscule as it is she still has a title. Therefore I must show respect. The girl looks at me with a look of disgust evident on her pretty features. I could practically see the disdain in her eyes as she looks at Asta.

"Why do you care? Is she your servant?"

I was taken aback by her question. "My servant? No she's my friend."

She looks at me oddly, "why would you be friends with a servant?"

"Because I am a servant as well!"

A look of shock takes over her face, "but I thought...Why are you wearing a dress like that if you're a servant?"

I try to keep a calm appearance as I speak to her. "I have been assigned to serve Lady Sif for the day and she insisted I wear this." A look of understanding becomes obvious as she realizes the truth. "I understand now, she rented you out huh? I did not realize you could do that."

_Rent me out? What am I a horse?! _

I keep a very fake smile on my face as she continues to speak to me.

"Well since your friend refuses to help me, how about you?"

I am starting to find it increasingly difficult to keep my cool with this woman. I smile politely, "Asta, I'll handle this alright?" I say not taking my eyes off of Hilda. I do not need to look to know Asta has left to return back to her duties. "N-Now what are you asking of me my lady?" I say quietly, and she smiles.

"Now servant, the other maidens and I want to have a little fun after the feast tonight. I know servants have keys to certain rooms am I correct to assume that you have these keys like your friend did?"

I furrowed my eyebrows at her question. _Asta is a kitchen servant, she wouldn't have keys to the chambers. The only way she would is if she took someone else's. _I then remember that my keys went missing after Thor's Name Day. _Asta took my keys to help this girl, but why? _

After knocking myself out of my thoughts, I manage to nod wordlessly towards Hilda. I cannot help but feel disgusted as I see sickening smile appear on her features.

"Very good servant, at midnight I would like you to open the maiden's bedchambers so our...visitors can come in. Are we clear?"

_You are a very lustful virgin aren't you?_

I cannot help but think as I narrow my eyes at her. "F-Forgive me for saying so my lady, but are you c-certain you want to do this?" When I say this a glint of anger appears in her eyes. "Who are you to question my decisions? From what I've heard one of your servants has been seen with the prince on more than one occasion." I wince at her words, and fear engulfs me.

_I didn't know my meetings with the prince were known. This is bad..._

I worry for a moment that she knows it is me, but thankfully I can tell that she doesn't know I am the one of which she speaks. "I-I am sorry but what are you speaking of?" I say quietly, curious and terrified of what people are inferring.

"What you haven't heard? A servant keeps on being called from her duties to 'aid' both princes, these summonings happen on a daily basis. Mainly though I have heard the beckonings come from Prince Loki."

Realizing I have been seen more than once I make a mental note to be called for training in a different way than the one presently. Even though I try to stay calm about this, I can still feel my fear rise in me in worry of what people are thinking.

"Look what it has come to, I am gossiping with a servant. You understand what I am asking of you." I manage a nod in understanding towards the so-called maiden. She smiles brightly and begins to walk away then stops.

"Oh and by the way servant. If you refuse to do what I have asked of you I will have to tell Queen Frigga that servants have been messing around with the princes. Not to mention letting men into our chambers at night. I'm very positive if that happens it will not fare well for you."

When she finishes her threat towards me she walks away heading towards the other dancers, probably to find a suitable partner to dance with. I stand there awestruck of what had just happened. _Now I know why Asta did it. _I think bitterly, then a wave of horror washes over me.

_How in the name of the Norns do I plan on getting out of my training with Prince Loki early?! _

I groan quietly to myself having just realized that I am more afraid of Loki than helping a lustful maiden.

After I am done being blackmailed by Hilda, I quickly leave her to look for Asta. Thankfully it is easy to find her since most of the royals have moved outside to finish their merriment. I find her cleaning off the royal table looking very distracted and saddened. I walk up to her, it takes me a bit but I finally find the courage to speak.

"Asta-"

"Do not bother Sanna." Asta says cutting me off.

"But it isn't what it seems! Sif asked me to be her personal servant for the night, nothing more." I watch as she looks into my eyes angrily.

"Ah so it is Sif now, not _Lady_ Sif."

I wince in realization of what she is implying, then I feel myself fill with anger. "Why does it matter? Is it wrong of me to have other friends?" Asta then rises from her work and looks at me. My anger dissipates when I see the tears in her eyes.

"I knew that when they took you in that you would change, but I never thought that it would change you this much."

"What in the Norns are you talking about? I haven't changed."

I insisted my voice now taking a lower tone. Surprisingly Asta just smiles sadly.

"You do not see it do you? Sanna you used to be so quiet and never talk to anyone above a servant. If you did it would be quiet and barely understood. Now you talk to them as if it is nothing. Whatever has transpired between you and them has caused you to lose the fear you had for people of higher status."

I let myself absorb her words. _Was it true? Had I lost my fear? _

I realized quickly that she was right in regards to Lady Sif. I no longer felt as if I had to get on my knees and beg for forgiveness whenever I did anything wrong infront of her. Although I still felt that way for the princes, but when it came to her the thought was almost silly. I also used to be afraid to not speak formally when addressing a person of higher status, but now I felt that it was just a formality.

Finally I look at Asta again and draw a breath. "Perhaps you are right Asta, I have changed a bit. But even if I have, these changes do not take away the friendship that we have. You will always be my best friend Asta."

Asta stays still for a moment, which makes me fear my words fell on deaf ears. But then she comes forward and hugs me. "Thanks Sanna, I needed to hear that." We pull back and smile at each other, then Asta's happy features take a turn.

"So what did Hilda say to you?"

I take a breath and recount the conversation I had with her to Asta. Throughout the whole story Asta seems to become more angry. "What a whore." Asta spits out angrily. At her words I look around to make sure no one heard her.

"Asta! Watch your words, you could be hanged for such a remark!"

Asta rolls her eyes, "maybe if it was a lady or the queen. But her? I highly doubt they would do anything to me."

I sighed at her remark and fought back a slight smile. "Whatever you say Asta," I say, shaking my head. "I have to go find Prince Loki and tell him that I am unable to train today." After the stories I have told Asta she seems to be more empathetic than expected. "Good luck Sanna." I nod solemnly and start to walk down to the Royal Library.

When I arrive I am distraught to find the library vacant. I feel a slight disappointment grow in my stomach that I dismiss immediately. I leave the library quickly and begin my search for the prince again. As I turned to walk down a hallway I run into someone. I fall very ungracefully to the ground, I have a sharp intake of breath when I look up and see someone of higher class. I immediately get up and start to beg for pardon.

"I-I am so sorry for running into you please forgive me sir." The man looks at me and smiles, "it is quite alright. You look to be in a hurry."

I awkwardly nod and smile, "uh yes I was looking for Prince Loki. You haven't by chance seen him have you?"

"Actually I have, the last I saw him he was with his brother outside with the others in the royal gardens."

"Alright, thank you sir!"

I say as I give him a formal farewell. I then turn and run off in the direction of the gardens. When I arrive I see Prince Loki surrounded by our friends. I cannot help but notice the bored expression on his face as his brother boasts loudly beside him. I quietly walk up to them and tap Loki on his shoulder. He turns around curiosity replacing the previous boredom.

"I beg your pardon Prince Loki but I need to speak with you."

Instead of dismissing me like I expect he gets up and we leave the noises of drunken men and laughter behind. Once we are in the hallways of the Asgardian Palace once more he turns to me, waiting for my words. I feel nervousness erupt inside of me once the prince and I are alone which I attempt to ignore. Sadly though as of late my attempts to ignore these reactions are becoming quite difficult. Especially with his eyes trained on me at this moment.

"I-Uh do not think I can train with you today."

At my words he rolls his eyes in annoyance, and I notice his shoulders slump in disappointment? No that cannot be, if anything he should be thrilled that I will not be training with him today, let alone disappointed. "And why exactly are you cancelling?"

Prince Loki asks as he leans back onto the palace wall, with an indifferent look on his features. I try to ignore the slight pain I feel when I see his lack of caring but I once again attempt ignorance. I shake my head at his question and a grim look begins to show on my face.

"I-I have been...ordered very _kindly _to let men into the royal maidens chambers tonight."

Loki smirks at the hint of sarcasm I accidently added to the word kindly. "Ah so they threatened you then?"

"Sh-She told me that if I didn't oblige that she would tell Queen Frigga that I have been the servant s-seen with the princes."

A dry laugh escapes Loki's lips, "it's quite amusing that she does not even know the irony of her threat." Despite my worries I manage to give Loki a slight glare, he isn't taking this seriously at all.

"I'm glad you think it amusing, but either way I am as good as hanged. I either let the men in and she continues to use me by blackmailing me. Or I disobey her order and she gets me in trouble." Fear begins to erupt inside of me as the realization of my situation sets in. I let myself slide down to the hallway floor.

"I'm as good as dead aren't I?"

When I look up at the prince with fear in my eyes all the amusement that was shown before dissipates. To my shock and surprise he slides down the wall and sits on the floor by me. I look into his blue-green eyes and see an emotion that is impossible to place. He looks at me silently for a moment more before whatever emotion that had been there before disappears and a mischievous glint in his eyes replace it.

"Well in that case we will just have to make sure the first time you help them is your last."

I give him an incredulous look at his statement, "and how by chance my prince do I not do either without it resulting in my death?"

"Simple, we'll have to scare them."

We'll? W-Wait Loki, are you going to help me?"

I say whilst raising my eyebrow. I then cover my mouth when I realize I said his name without formality present. Loki just smirks at my reaction and pays it no mind.

"Yes Sanna I am."

Curiosity bubbles inside of me, but I manage to keep my confusion down when he starts to say the plan to get me out of my current situation but sadly he does not mention the plan.

"Meet me in the library in an hour," Loki says simply.

He starts to get up but I grab his wrist to keep him from leaving. Looking confused Loki turns back and looks at me curiously. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion and utter a question I desperately needed answered.

"Why?"

His smirk fades and he looks taken aback for a moment as if he was confused and did not know why either. He continues to stare at me as if looking into my soul. My face heats up as he starts to lean towards me. Frozen and my heart beating rapidly, I let him continue leaning towards my face.

When he is but inches from my lips he pulls back. Then whatever confusion he had is gone the moment he looks into my dark green eyes. He furrows his eyebrows, and looks at me silently. My face heats up and nervousness becomes evident in my body as I also stare at him. Then he blinks and looks away quickly as if he is clearing his mind.

"You are my family's servant, it is wrong for you to be ordered around with such foolish demands."

The indifference in his voice causes pain to my heart but I don't know why.

"Oh...alright, thank you then...my prince."

Loki gets up quickly and bids me a farewell. Thus leaving me leaning against the wall all alone. Even after he is long gone I still cannot get my heart rate to slow down or the pain in my heart to cease.

_Why do I care what he says?_

I ask myself but sadly I get no answer.

* * *

**Sorry for the teaser that I added in there...well not really sorry but just pretend I am!**

**That's it for this chapter!**

**Reviews are welcomed!**


	12. How does this happen to me?

**Hello my wonderful readers! **

**I am very excited about this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it anyways. So without further delay here is the 12th chapter!**

**If I owned any part of marvel I would have already found a way to make a move exclusively about Loki. Since this has not happened it is safe to assume I do not own marvel. (Even if it does happen I have nothing to do with it. But come on how awesome would that be!)**

**Alright on with the story!**

* * *

I try to forget what happened between Loki and I as I return to the ballroom to help clean up. But no matter how hard I try my heartbeat and the pain I feel refuses to leave me. As I start helping Asta pick up the drinking glasses my breathing begins to become labored at the thought of how Loki's lips were so close to mine.

I barely notice when one of the glasses slips out of my hands and falls to shatter on the floor. I jump at the sound of the shattering glass, I hear Asta yelp beside me.

"Sanna what are you doing?"

I quickly kneel down and start to clean up the glass, I barely notice when Asta starts to help. "Sorry," I say absentmindedly as we finish picking up the glass. Once we dispose of the shards, Asta grabs my shoulders and turns me to look at her.

"What's with you? Ever since you went to speak with Loki you've been in some daze. Did something happen between you two?" I look away from her gaze to avoid the look she is giving me.

"W-We just talked about Hilda and the other maidens nothing more."

I feel my face heat up, and my heartbeat quicken at my false words. Were they false though? Nothing truly happened, just because Loki leaned towards me does not mean he was going to kiss me...right? Besides you heard what he said, he was only concerned because I was ordered around I think the last statement I feel a sadness embed in me. Asta looks at me conspicuously but she finally sighs.

"I'll let you go this time, but do not think for a moment that I am letting this go."

I wince at Asta's words and nod. Then her previously dark demeanor shifted back to a more cheery one. "Good, now you better get going, it's time to meet the prince isn't it?"

I nod once again and quietly leave the ballroom to meet Loki in the library. I feel the previous sadness replaced by an odd nervousness. Finally I arrive at the familiar library doors. I reach for the handle with my hand shaking.

"Get a hold of yourself Sanna." I say quietly to myself as I open the door.

Walking in I see Loki standing idly by the table, a book in one hand, and his other hand being used to lean on the table. Loki closes the book quickly and looks up at my slightly shaking form. He scoffs at my obvious fear, "honestly Sanna, you act as if you are about to commit a murder."

I flinch at his words, but I am thankful that he does not notice the other reason for my fear. Yes I am afraid of what we are about to partake, but I am also shaking because of what happened between him and I. The confusion was almost too much for me, hours ago he was almost kissing me and now he was acting as if it had never happened.

When he realizes I am not going to speak he continues, "we are simply righting a wrong they have attempted to commit. Nothing more, do you understand?"

I nod wordlessly, still unable to form any acceptable sentence for him to hear. I was so confused yet he was so calm it made me feel so childish. "W-What's the plan?" I asked, finally finding my voice. Instead of answering me though he stands up and starts walking out the door.

"Just simply do as I say and do not ask questions."

At his words I follow him out the door and into the palace hallways. After walking in a tense silence we finally arrive to the second floor, which is where the maiden's chambers are. Prince Loki stops at the first door and turns to look at me.

"I want you to open the doors as the men come like you were supposed to."

I nod wordlessly and then Loki's form envelopes in a green light and he disappears._ He wouldn't just leave me here..would he?_ I cannot help but think desperately in the dark corridors of the hallway. After waiting for what seemed like an eternity I started to wonder if the supposed men were even coming.

Becoming tired I let my body slide down the palace wall and onto the floor. I wait a while longer sitting on the floor before my body starts to fall asleep. I was almost in a deep slumber when I hear cruel words directed towards me.

"Woman what are you doing on the floor? Get up!"

My eyes shoot open and I see a total of five men staring down at me. I quietly gasp in surprise, I rise quickly and curtsey towards the men.

"I-I have been asked to open the doors for y-you."

I say quietly while looking down at my feet. Then I hear one of the men sigh, "you're a servant and not a maiden?" I nod and look up at the man who spoke. I see him turn his head to whisper to the man beside him.

I barely hear what he says, "what a pity, she was a pretty one too."I blush at his words and look down at my feet again as I start to open the doors for them.

"If you like her, I'm sure you could still have a little fun with her. I hear the servants at this palace are quite accommodating."

I hear the sick laughter of the two men behind me. Once all of the doors I was required to open are unlocked, I turn to the five men and offer them a shaky smile.

"A-All the doors are open I-I am not sure which door has which maiden."

One of the men shrug, "it does not matter which is which. There are five of us and five doors open, that is all that matters."

I nod and keep my head down, but on the inside I grimace in disgust._ These men are horrid! How could the maidens like any of these repulsive men!_ I watch quietly as four of the men enter a room, but the man who spoke of me stays behind. He looks at me with a lecherous glint in his eye.

"You know...if you do not want me to go into the last room. We could have a little fun of our own."

I take a step back at his words, careful to keep him in my sights. "Now, now please don't be like that." I take another step back from him, but he still continues to come towards me. At this moment the only thing I can think of is the fact that I do not have my bow, and that I am all alone with a lecherous man. I feel my breath catch as he continues to come towards me.

_Do not just stand there Sanna use the magic Loki taught you!_

My head screams at me, and even though my mind is right and I could do that. The problem is this man knows that I am a servant. If I use magic on him he can easily tell a person of higher status, and I would be as good as hanged.

I continue to back up unsure of what to do, I start to panic. My breath starts to speed up even more as he continues to walk towards me. I keep backing up until I reach the wall. Terror envelopes me when he comes within reaching distance of me. I stand there paralyzed as he reaches out and touches the side of my face.

"This will be fun…"

He says trailing off as he starts to let his hand trail down my face and my arm. I let out a small whimpering noise, but when I look into his eyes again I feel my fear fleating away and a new resolve courses through me. I let my new resolve carry me as I knee him where a man should never be kneed. I hear him yelp in pain and when he does he falls away from me. Instead of running away I form a fist and punch him hard in the looks back at me with a look of hatred, he raises his hand to knock me down and I close my eyes on instinct. I wait for pain but it never comes.

I look up to see him sprawled out on the floor and Loki standing over him looking displeased.

"Disgusting…"

I hear him mumble under his breath. Relief sweeps through me at the sight of him. Unable to stop myself I run forward and crash into him. I wrap my arms around him, I felt my eyes water but I do not allow my tears to fall. I continue to hug him for what seems like an eternity until he pulls me away from him.

"You are unharmed correct?"

He asks me quietly looking into my eyes. Unable to form words I nod. "Good, then I can continue." Turns away from me and waves his hand and a green light is released from it. Then I hear what sounds like a snake hiss. I turn around to see a large snake that I immediately identify as a jormungandr. There are few things that maids are required to know about the outside world, and one of these things is the dangerous poison of this snake. But at the sight of the snake I am unaffected by fear because I know that it is Loki's doing.

The snake then turned to me and started coming towards me. Unsure of what to do I smile slightly at the snake. But then it turned and started to go towards the maidens rooms. But before it went into one of the rooms, the snake enveloped in a green light. When the light faded there were now four jormungandr snakes. The four snakes each go into one of the four rooms. I immediately hear loud screams and banging.

Moments later I hear running, fearing being seen I turn to one of the nearby columns and start to climb it.

"Sanna get down from there and come here now!" I hear Loki whisper sternly.

I slide down from the column without a second thought. Once I am down the column I turn and see Loki just in time for him to grab my hand. I feel my face heat up and my heartbeat increase. I look at him in confusion, "w-what are you doing?" I whisper quietly.

Instead of answering me though he nods towards the maidens rooms. I turn to look just as the couples run out screaming at the tops of their lungs. I can't help but smirk at the sight. I then hear the sound of running, I turn towards the sound and see about four guards running towards the maidens and the men. They attempted to calm them down but to no avail. The men eventually seemed to calm a bit, but the women wouldn't stop screaming. I was wondering if the roaring voices would ever end until I heard one of the guards speak out.

"Enough! There are no jormungandrs!"

The screaming stopped immediately, I watched as the frantic group looked around terrified. Then the guard who must have been the leader sighed exasperatedly, "a better question is why are these men by your maiden chambers?" A long pause was found among the group until Hilda pushed the men away and ran up to the guards.

"Oh thank the Norns! These men tried to force themselves into our rooms!"

I rolled my eyes at those words, "by the Norns this better be a joke."

I muttered quietly to myself. I hadn't meant for it to be heard, but when I heard the slight chuckle on Loki's part I knew I had been. I watch vindictively amused as the men start to protest and vouch for their innocence. The guard looks at them skeptically and shakes his head.

"The door was locked miss there was no way they would have been able to do so. Why don't you tell me the truth this time."

Hilda looked as if she was backed into a corner but then her tune changed once more. She started to cry more profusely and even fell to her knees at the guards feet.

"A servant let them in! I saw her earlier at the party talking to them. I can tell you what she looked like."

The guards seemed to start believing her, they started to comfort her and the other ladies telling them it was alright. Two of the guards started taking the boys in the direction of the dungeon. I couldn't believe she had got away with what she did! I was about to tell Loki I wanted to go back to the servant's quarters when I heard her start describing the servant she saw.

"She was a short young woman with long black hair, and dark green eyes. Actually she claimed to have been ordered to accompany Lady Sif as her personal servant for the day."

I realized immediately what she was doing, the guards started to ask her for more information but I did not bother to listen. I felt my breath start to catch as realization hit me._ I was going to be hanged for this, tortured and perhaps even worse!_ I hadn't noticed what I was doing until I felt Loki's other hand on my shoulder.

"Sanna stop breathing so fast, you're going to make yourself weak."

I managed to slow my breathing but barely, "I'm going to die."

I say simply as I look into his eyes. "They will never believe me, I'm a servant. I am going to be hanged for this…"

I trailed off as my eyes started to water and my hands started to shake. I could not breathe, I could not speak, I could not even think. Loki looked at me for a few moments as I started going mad with fear. He let go of my hand as I sunk to the floor in a giant mess of anxiety. Once I put my head on the floor still hyperventilating, I heard him walk away from me and towards the direction that the guards were.

I managed to calm down enough to pick my head up and look to where he was. Loki was calmly walking up to the guards.

"What is going on here?"

"The maidens were attacked by some men." A guard supplied quietly while comforting one of the other girls.

Hilda looked up at Loki from her perch on the guard whom she had seeked consulment from earlier. She picked herself up off of him and ran over to him and grabbed his robes.

"My prince! One of the servants did this to us! She must be hanged!"

But Loki surprisingly smiled cruelly at her, "Are you going to tell me the truth now or must I tell them my dear?"

Her obnoxious cries stopped immediately, "w-what do you mean?"

Loki did not look at her though, he instead walked around her as her arms flailed towards him. He walked up to the guards and started to address them.

"These maidens have been blackmailing servants to let men into their chambers. I have known about this for some time but was unsure of when was the best time to expunge the problem."

The guards looked taken aback by Loki's information, "what do you want us to do my prince?"

Loki paused, putting his hand to his chin as if he was thinking. Then he changed his posture to both hands behind him and started to speak.

"Lock them in their chambers. When my father wakes up take them to him and tell him what they have done. He should know how to deal with them fittingly."

Then he turned to the one on the floor that he had knocked out earlier. "Don't bother taking that one to the healers. Just let my father handle him later."

He paused for a moment, "goodnight gentlemen."

He said bidding the guards a farewell and walked away from them as if nothing happened. Once he was to where I was he offered his hand to me which I quickly accepted. After he helped me to my feet, I felt a great pain in my head from my panic attack.

"I assume you let them believe that you walked down the hallway then?" I asked as I winced from the pain.

He sighed at my question, "of course. You act as if I do not know how to give a good show. And before you ask yes the guards are gone."

I looked away from him then, embarrassed of how I had acted around him when I was being blamed, and when I was almost attacked. I saw that his claim of the guards being gone was correct.

"Sanna, look at me." I slowly obeyed and looked at him.

He had a look on his face that I had trouble placing, if I had not known any better I'd say he almost looked worried. But the questionable worry shifted to a more passive face, one that I was much more used to.

"Are you in control of yourself now? You're breathing was making it hard to focus on the guards."

I nod weakly, he was about to break his gaze from me but I stopped him by reaching out and touching his face. He looked at me in amusement at my boldness. I blushed and quickly let my hand fall from his face.

"S-Sorry I had to get your a-attention..sorry."

His eyes took a more soft look to them as we continued to look at each other. I was so shaken up at this point it took me until this point to notice how close we were standing to one another. At this very moment we were barely inches apart, but I did not move and neither did he.

Finally I gathered the courage to talk to him, "w-why did you do that? Why did you tell them what happened? Why did you even help me with this horrid night to begin with? Why didn't you just let that man take me-"

"Why would I wish such misfortune upon you when you do not deserve it?"

I winced at the harshness in his words but he paid it no mind and continued.

"I already told you I helped you because you're my family's servant nothing more, nothing less."

To his and my surprise I stepped forward and got into his face, I let my anger and exasperation flow through me. For the first time since after our trip to Nidavellir I yelled at the prince.

"Do you really expect me to buy that? That you would help me just because I am your family's servant. Loki you make it your complete job to mess with every single servant in this palace! Always letting them take the fall for your shenanigans, yet you expect me to believe that you are helping me because I am your servant? You are going to have to give me a better reason than that Loki Odinso-"

My rant was cut off by Loki coming forward and closing the small space between us. I stood there in shock as his lips crashed into mine.

I surprisingly felt a wave of joy sweep over me as I was taken in by the sensation. _Pull back Sanna this is wrong!_ I yelled at myself, but it seemed my body had different ideas. I barely registered anything as my arms left my sides, wrapping around his neck, and my fingers gripping his dark slicked back hair.

After what seemed like seconds he pulled back and untangled himself from me. He looked at me with a face contorted with so many emotions, and I could only stand there in shock. But after what felt like a second the confused look on his face dissipated and an arrogant one took its place.

"I'll see you in the morning Sanna."

After his quick statement Loki turned and walked away from me. I just stood there, dumbfounded until his figure disappeared in a flash of green light. Once he was gone I let myself fall to the floor again and buried my face in my hands.

I kept replaying the kiss in my mind unable to stop myself from thinking of it. Finally after replaying it for what seemed like countless times I sighed. There was no denying it now, it was easy to do so when it was me simply blushing in his presence or my heartbeat racing. But the utter joy I experienced during the kiss and even after I could no longer deny the truth.

How deep they went I did not know but I could no longer deny the fact that I had feelings for Loki Odinson and there was nothing I could do about it.

* * *

**I hope this makes up for my teaser from last chapter!**

**Feel free to tell me what you guys thought! **

**Anyways I'll see you next week.**


End file.
